


The Hunt

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Grinding, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is an incubus and he's searching for his next victim. This cute blonde seems perfect. SasuNaru, ItaSasuNaru, ItaSasu, ItaNaru.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this up on Fanfiction (my pen name is the same there, as well), but since they seem to be cracking down on smut, I figured I may as well put it on a couple of other sites. c:
> 
> I BASICALLY COMPLETELY EDITED THE FUCK OUT OF THIS BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO GRAMMAR
> 
> cries

It's time to hunt again tonight.

I, being an incubus, must rely on the sexual energy of others to live. It's a sad and lonely existence, I suppose, but I'm not one for dwelling on things such as that. When I need to feed, I'll find someone to fuck and be done with it. But falling in love? I don't have time for such trivial affairs.

I take a look around me. I'm currently in some shabby part of town just waiting for someone halfway decent-looking to seduce. So far all I've seen are a couple of giggling schoolgirls who wouldn't stop gushing about how handsome I am and a couple of shady-looking businessmen who followed said schoolgirls for a couple of blocks.

As I said before, it really is a shabby part of town.

I sigh and jam my hand into my jean pocket to snag my pack of cigarettes and lighter. How long have I been out here again? Three, four hours? I can't fucking remember. I bring one of the white sticks up to my mouth and light it then inhale deeply, sliding my cigarettes and lighter back into my pocket once that's done.

Suddenly, a tuft of golden-blonde hair catches my eye. I focus my full attention on the owner of that shock of hair and I'm not the least bit disappointed.

He's beautiful.

Breathtaking, actually. Incredibly, unbelievably handsome.

I want him in bed with me.

I smirk and push off the wall I leant against, dropping my cigarette in the process. The blonde man- no, more like a teenager- is across the street from me, but even from here I can tell he's quite a sight to behold.

I can just imagine him under me, moaning,  _screaming_  as I pound into him. The thought makes me shudder.

I make my way across the street. He glances up as I approach him with a curious look painted across his beautiful face. His deep azure eyes immediately draw me in, and I notice that he has three curious whisker-like markings on each cheek, though they do nothing to detract from his good looks.

"Can I…help you?" He asks with an adorable tilt of his head. He's undoubtedly captivated by my beauty, as most are. I know seducing him won't be difficult at all.

"Yes, you can," I say with a smirk. He blinks a couple of times and tilts his head once again.

God, he's fucking  _edible_.

"Come home with me," I breathe, inching my face closer to his. His eyes cloud over and he nods his head a couple of times.

"Yes, master."

I grin in triumph. See? It wasn't difficult at all.

I grab his hand and lead him to my car that's parked a couple of blocks away. My heart thuds in anticipation of tonight's activities; I can already tell he's going to be a great fuck. Once we finally reach my black sports car I pull him towards me so our faces are only inches apart.

"You're fucking gorgeous," I breathe.

He smirks lopsidedly, his tongue darting out to moisten those pretty pink lips I'd like nothing more than to press my own against at this very moment.

"Same goes for you, master," he says, looping his hands around my neck.

I  _need_ to be inside him.

I growl and crash my lips against his with fervor. I drag my hands down his back until I reach his ass, squeezing and kneading before pressing his body flush against mine. He moans lightly, which gives me ample opportunity to shove my tongue into his mouth. His hands quickly find purchase in my hair, tugging on it harshly and causing me to groan. Yes, tonight will be wonderful.

I feel him hardening against my groin and his sexual energy spikes. I know he's hotter than hell for me, and I also know he wants nothing more than for me to take him right then and there. But unfortunately, I can't.

We soon part for air, but not before I roughly bite his lip. His breathing comes out ragged and he tries to thrust against me, obviously eager for some form of relief. I chuckle and detach myself from the teenager. I know from years and years of experience that sexual energy is always stronger when one has to wait. He whines at the loss of my body against his, but I only smirk and open the passenger side door.

"Get in."

He nods in compliance and sits down. I shut the door behind him and make my way over to the driver's side. I soon sit down as well and start the car, shooting another glance at the cute blonde. It isn't long before we're out of that shady neighborhood.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," I say. I love hearing what my victims desire; it helps me increase their sexual energy to its highest point if I know of their deepest, darkest fantasies.

"Fuck me…hard and raw," he says, barely above a whisper. "I want your cock pounding into me." He moans softly as he palms himself through his jeans. "But let me suck your cock first. I want to taste you."

I shake my head, a small smirk tugging at the corners of my lips. I really made a wonderful choice tonight.

Soon, we pull into the driveway of the Uchiha mansion. I know my older brother is home, but he's undoubtedly fucking some slutty girl or boy up in his room so I doubt he'll bother us. I wink at my blonde companion and open my car door and stand. I shut it lightly then saunter around to the passenger's side and open it for him. He stands swiftly, and not long after I close the door does he bring me in for a bruising kiss. His body is flush against mine and I feel the outline of his rigid cock beneath his tight jeans.

His sexual energy is astounding.

I moan into the kiss, but soon have to break it off. I need him upstairs,  _now_ , for I don't know how much more teasing I can take. I roughly grab his wrist and yank him towards the door, only pausing to unlock it. The maids loitering in the hallway shoot a knowing glance towards me and my blonde victim, and I catch a couple of them giving him a once-over. I growl in warning and the girls scamper off to complete whatever work they have elsewhere. I drag him upstairs to my room, pinning him against the door as soon as it's shut.

"What's your name?" I say, my voice so low and raspy it surprised even me. I'm never been this worked up before. Why is this cute little blonde affecting me this way?

"N-Naruto, master."

I smirk. What a fitting name.

"Well, Na-ru-to," I begin with my breathe ghosting over his ear. He shivers. "I hope you're ready for me."

He gulps and bites his lip, squirming a bit and thrusting his groin against my own.

"Please, master. I'm so  _hard._ "

I growl and attack his lips. I eagerly shove my tongue into his mouth, mapping out this previously uncharted territory with enthusiasm. He moans breathlessly into our passionate kiss which only serves to get me more riled up. His sexual energy is the most intense I've ever had the pleasure of sensing and it's causing mine to spike as well. As I pull away from him, I'm surprised to find I'm nearly as out-of-breath as he is.

"Master," he whines. "Please,  _please_  fuck me."

I smirk and lean down to nibble on his earlobe. He's a couple inches shorter than I am, which is exactly what I like in my submissive partners.

"Suck my cock first."

With a high-pitched whine he practically shoves me towards the bed in the middle of the room. I fall back onto it and have the distinct pleasure of watching him strip. He makes a show out of lifting his orange shirt out of the way, then  _slowly_ shimmying out of his blue jeans.

Well, he wasn't lying when he said he was hard.

Even through his boxers- which are practically  _soaked_  in pre-cum- I can tell that he's nearly on the verge of bursting. He makes quick work of discarding his last remaining article of clothing, and then he's left there in all his naked glory. His cock stands rigidly against his abs, dripping beads of pre-cum that I'd like nothing more than to lick up. His tan skin is flawless, stretched over taut muscle, with no tan lines in sight.

" _Beautiful,"_  I breathe.

He smirks at me and traces one hand lightly down his torso. He stops to tweak his own nipples, and whines and bites at his lip, never once breaking our heated eye contact. His hands eventually move down farther until one firmly grasps onto his cock, pumping  _slowly_. I have to stifle a moan at the lewd sight.

"Naruto, come here," I say, dropping my voice to that sultry tone that always leaves my victims weak at the knees. He complies, and soon he's straddling me on my bed.

"Master…" He whines as I assault his unmarred neck. "You're still clothed."

I grin into the crook of his neck before sucking harshly enough to leave a mark that will undoubtedly last for days. He cries out at the rough treatment; he's just a shivering, lustful, needy mess at this point.

"Then fix it."

He nods and begins undressing me. He grasps my black shirt and pulls it over my head before throwing it somewhere unimportant. He moans once he's presented with my naked torso, running his hands over it appreciatively.

"You're so  _sexy_ , master," he says. He latches his pretty lips onto one of my nipples and sucks harshly. I have to bite my lip to keep from crying out. Unfortunately, I can't keep my voice in once he begins biting.

I  _love_  biting.

"Fuck, Naruto." I'm beginning to feel dizzy from the sheer amount of lust permeating the room. I gasp, my whole body jerking, as he bites again. "Suck me off.  _Now._ "

He reluctantly detaches himself from the hardened nub and shifts downwards so he's on the ground in front of my bed. I sit up and smirk at my adorable little pet, and he gazes at me so innocently it makes my cock twitch. He slowly unzips my pants with his teeth, pulling them down once that's done. I lift my hips to help him along. Once they're off, he comes face-to-face with my hard, leaking cock. I never wear underwear and I can tell he's appreciating this simple fact.

He nuzzles my cock with his cheek, almost affectionately, before licking lightly around the head. I groan. He's practically  _worshiping_  my cock, and that fact leaves me breathless. The cute little blonde licks up my entire length, wasting no time in taking the tip into his mouth and sucking harshly. He nips slightly, which causes my hips to buck without permission. He doesn't seem to mind much, though, and allows my cock to slide further into that greedy little mouth of his.

"Such a  _slut."_  He moans in agreement, bobbing his head faster and sucking harder. He relaxes his throat, allowing my cock to slide farther down until I'm certain I must be choking him; that, or the little whore doesn't have any sort of gag reflex. I throw my head back and groan as I feel a familiar coiling in my stomach. I bring my fingers to lace through his hair and push his head down to meet my thrusts.

It feels so fucking  _good_.

I pant harshly, his seductive gaze pushing me further and further... Oh, God, I'm not going to last much longer. He moves his lips up and sucks at the head of my cock then slides all the way back down, not meeting any resistance as he deep-throats me. He swallows around my cock, causing my hips to buck without my permission, then slides back up. He detaches himself from my cock, smirking impishly, then licks up the prominent vein on the underside of my shaft. He tongues at the head, making a show of it and happily drinking every drop of pre-cum he can. He sucks the head back into his mouth, scraping his teeth over it lightly, then swallows my cock once more.

I cry out as my climax washes over me, hitting me full force and making me forget how to breath. I lock eyes with him as I'm lost in pleasure, watching him greedily drink up all of my cum. I can't draw my eyes away. Once he's certain he's gotten every last drop, he releases my cock with a lewd 'pop.'

"Master…please fuck me," he begs as he crawls on top of my once again.

With surprise, I notice that I'm still completely hard. I'm sure it's thanks to feeding off this boy's sexual energy; it's honestly bigger and far more powerful than any of my previous partners' and I feel as though I could fuck all night.

"Prepare yourself."

He nods, bringing three fingers to his mouth. He mimics the treatment he just gave my cock, causing my length to twitch. He's  _so_  deliciously whorish. Once he's certain his fingers are wet enough, he reaches behind him.

I'll never forget his face when those first two fingers slipped inside.

He throws his head back and nearly screams. I growl as I feel a certain spike in sexual energy that lets me know the blonde's brushed against his sweet spot. He rides his fingers, soon slipping a third inside.

"Naruto…look at me."

He opens his eyes, but they're half-lidded and completely glazed over. He moans as he continues to abuse his sweet spot. I reach my hand forward and stroke his leaking cock, watching in fascination as his face contorts to one of utmost pleasure. I'm not given any warning before his back arches and he screams, spurting thick ribbons of white cum all over me and himself. A little even manages to get on his face somehow and I moan in appreciation before leaning forward and licking it off.

The blonde soon removes his fingers, grasps my cock and rubs his hole over my arousal. I groan at the feeling. I'm surprised at the fact that he's still completely hard, but then again, his sexual energy really is incredible. Naruto repeats this motion a couple of times before gradually lowering himself onto my cock.

"You're so  _tight,"_  I groan. Jesus, it's like a fucking vice, and I'm not even halfway inside.

With a light chuckle he soon finishes lowering himself onto my cock, mewling at the feeling. I know he must feel incredibly full; I can tell by the look on his face and the way his sexual energy is sky-rocketing. He shudders, his brows knitted together and flushed face drenched in sweat.

"Tell me how it feels, Naruto," I whisper with a small thrust of my hips. He bites his lip and moans, his bright blue eyes hazy and unfocused as he stares into my own deep onyx ones.

"So...fucking…good. So  _big._ " He fucks himself slowly on my rigid length, bouncing carefully at first, and I watch in fascination as his ass makes contact with my groin. He soon picks up the pace, bringing himself down faster and practically screaming as I brush against his sweet-spot.

I've never felt pleasure this intense before in my life. Nothing, nothing at all, could ever compare to this.

I grab his hips and slam him down harder and faster. He screams in appreciation, gyrating his hips in the best possible way.

"Yeah, fuck yeah, master," he moans, moving a hand to grasp his leaking cock. He pumps himself furiously, his hand a blur over his arousal. "I-I can't," he gasps, shaking his head.

Then he cums  _hard,_  arching his back beautifully. He screams out his climax and I feel his ass contracting around my length, trying to milk me for everything I'm worth. That, coupled with his pleasure-filled expression are enough to send me spiraling over the edge. I hold my breath, euphoria wiping my mind of every other thought as I fill him to the brim with my cum. I feel some slipping out of his ass and running over my balls and I bite my lip in an attempt to keep my noises to a minimum, though it's incredibly difficult. Wave after wave passes over me, his orgasm merging with mine.

A few moments later he slumps onto me, trying to regain his breath after both our climaxes are over. I'm honestly surprised he hasn't passed out yet, but I can still feel a good bit of sexual energy remaining with him. After a feeding as good as that I, of course, could probably fuck for hours straight without growing tired, but I'm sure this little human must be exhausted by now.

I hear clapping coming from the door of my room. I whip my head towards the source of the noise and am hardly surprised to find a naked Itachi standing there. I shake my head, a small smirk tugging at my lips. Of course.

"Good job, little brother. I see you've picked quite a cute little blonde."

"Well, you know I have high standards," I chuckle.

With a nod, he saunters toward me. "I could feel his sexual energy even from my room. He's quite impressive."

I quirk an eyebrow. He could feel him all the way across the mansion?

"The girl I brought home passed out after only one round. Depressing, isn't it?" Itachi says with a gleam in his eye. He pets the blonde in my lap who- surprisingly- is still awake.

"You want to fuck him?" My brother was never one for being subtle. Naruto looks up at me, finally, and blinks a couple of times. He turns his gaze to Itachi and licks his lips, raking his eyes over my brother's body, which is quite nice, if I were to be honest.

"Well, I see he's still up for it. Go ahead," I say, gently pushing the blonde off of my lap. He sits up and moves to get off me. He whines a little bit as my length slides out of him and cum dribbles down his thighs, then turns to face Itachi.

"I see you filled him up well, baby brother," Itachi chuckles, pressing the blonde flush against his front and kneading his ass. He swoops down and crashes his lips against the blonde's, and I watch with fervor. Naruto whines deep in his throat and brings his hands to tangle in Itachi's long, raven hair. I chuckle at the sheer neediness of my little victim; one would hardly believe he'd just been fucked within an inch of his life. Naruto grinds against Itachi and I see my brother's hand parting and kneading the blonde's ass. He lightly traces Naruto's hole with two fingers then thrusts them inside. Naruto moans loudly into their sloppy, heated kiss, bucking against the pale digits.

I feel my own cock stirring back to life at this little show, and stroke myself leisurely. Soon, Itachi pushes Naruto away from him and down next to me on my bed. He crawls on top of the smaller blonde, but not before leaning over and kissing me deeply, grasping my face with his hand. His tongue pries my lips apart and I can't help but moan and suck his tongue into my mouth. He's intoxicating.

I feel Naruto's eyes on us, his excitement obvious. So he likes watching, does he? I smirk as Itachi pulls away.

I watch as Itachi's cock nudges at the blonde's puckered hole. He shoves inside, not even giving Naruto a moment to adjust. I nearly wince. I know firsthand just how rough my older brother can be when he fucks. Naruto throws his head back and moans, obviously not the least bit bothered by this rough treatment. Itachi picks up a quick pace and grips Naruto's thighs with near-bruising force. The blonde tries his best to keep up with my big brother by bringing his hips to meet my brother's thrusts, and he's doing a damn good job. The hand on my length increases in speed and I chew on my lip as Naruto stares at me with a smoldering gaze. He licks his lips lightly, glancing from my cock to my eyes then down again.

Such a little whore.

"Aniki, I think Naruto's thirsty," I chuckle. Itachi throws me a knowing look and pulls out. Naruto whines but soon gets the idea and crawls on all fours. He wiggles his ass in the air, just waiting for Itachi to enter him again, and my older brother doesn't leave him waiting for long. He thrusts into him roughly and quickly. The blonde screams and pushes his ass back to meet my Aniki's thrusts, quickly establishing their old rhythm.

I move so that my cock nudges at Naruto's pouty pink lips and he wastes no time in grabbing it and sucking as though his life depends on it. I thread my fingers through his hair and buck into his slutty mouth.

"You just love my cock, don't you, Naruto?" He moans around my length in response and hollows his cheeks, sucking as hard as he can and easily deep-throating me. I've never received better head, that's for sure.

Itachi's thrusts increase in speed and power, and I can tell that both he and Naruto are close to the edge. I'm not far off, either. It's building and building...

When we cum, all of our orgasms merge together and I nearly black out. Dear God, I've never felt this before. This blinding inferno, burning me, spreading its heat throughout my entire body. I can barely keep my eyes open, let alone remember how to breath.

It passes a few moments later, and it obviously took its toll on all of us. We're all out of breath and I plop down onto my ass, trying to steady my staggered breathing. Naruto collapses right where he was, taking Itachi down with him. I glance at Naruto, pleased to see he's finally passed out. My eyes flicker up to meet Itachi's, both of us sharing a knowing smirk.

"Well, that was fun," I say.

Itachi hums in agreement, gently pulling out of the blonde.

"I'd love to keep him. It's rare to find someone with such incredible sexual energy. He's a great fuck."

I nod in agreement. That was definitely an understatement.

Itachi saunters over to my side of the bed and brings me in for a deep kiss. I moan and bite at his lower lip, but he pulls away, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on my forehead. I nearly pout. Who said  _I_  was out of energy?

"Goodnight, baby brother, and thank you for sharing." He smirks at me. I smirk in return and he soon leaves the room to go back to his own.

I glance at the sleeping blonde at the foot of my bed and get up so I can move him and tuck him in. Once I'm sure he's comfortable enough, I climb into bed next to him and drape a protective arm around my cute little victim and pull him into my chest.

Perhaps it really would be nice to keep him.


	2. A New Pet

The blonde opens his eyes slowly. I smirk at him, just waiting for him to finally come to his senses. It takes a minute, but then his eyes shoot open and he bolts upright in bed, obviously panicked. His head whips from side to side, making him seem like a startled animal. Poor thing.

"Wh-Where the hell am I?!"

I chuckle and shake my head. This ought to be interesting.

"You came home with me," I reply, sitting up slowly. His head jerks towards me and he looks me up and down. His eyebrows furrow and his eyes cloud over. I'm sure he's trying to remember, but it's pointless. They never remember. "I picked you up. You came home with me. We fucked."

His mouth gapes and shuts a couple of times and his eyebrows scrunch up. It's honestly adorable, as is the light blush slowly spreading across his cheeks.

"I…don't remember," he mutters after a few moments. I shrug.

"They usually don't."

He looks at me like I'm crazy, but then his eyes widen in what I can only assume is terror. Great. He probably thinks I'm a serial rapist or something. I roll my eyes.

"I'm an incubus, as weird as that probably sounds." I shrug. "I needed a human to fuck and I thought you were hot."

His head tilts and his blonde eyebrows shoot up. "You're a what?" He asks, drawing out his words and looking at me like I'm completely insane.

"An incubus," I say, rolling my eyes at his apparent disbelief. "I'm someone who has to have sex to survive."

"B-But they don't-"

"We exist, Naruto."

He pauses for a second, then…

"H-How do you know my name?!" He shouts, gripping the blanket closer to his chest.

"I commanded you to tell me," I chuckle. His reactions are so…cute. "You were under my control, which is why you don't remember anything."

He shakes his head, his eyes tightly screwed shut. He undoubtedly thinks this whole situation is weird, but it's honestly strange for me too. I hardly ever let people spend the night, let alone tell them what I am. But there's just something about this cute little blonde…

I reach my hand over to brush some of his hair off his face. He doesn't flinch away, which I take as a good sign, but stares at me, bewildered. His grip on the blanket slowly loosens and it pools around his waist. We hold eye contact for a few moments, azure against onyx. I can tell he's not going to be the one to break our silence, so, with a sigh, I kick my covers off and stand.

"Gah!"

I lift an eyebrow and turn to face him. He's covering his eyes, but I can tell he's flushed bright crimson. I wonder what could be bothering him…then I look down.

Oh. I'm naked.

"It's not like it isn't anything you haven't seen or  _felt_  before," I say, a small smirk tugging at the corners of my lips. His face flushes even redder, causing my smirk to grow. Will he ever stop being cute? "I'm sure you're hungry," I say. "You can get cleaned up and then have breakfast with Itachi and me."

He lowers his hands and his head jerks up, though I notice he makes quite an effort to stare at my  _face._

"Who's Itachi?"

"My older brother," I say. "He fucked you too."

His eyes widen in horror and he drops his face in his hands. I have to try my very hardest not to laugh at his flustered reaction. It's simply precious.

"S-So…I fucked two  _guys_  last night-"

"Actually, you were the one being fucked."

He squeaks—yes, actually  _squeaks—_ and falls forward. He shakes his head wildly, probably in some false hope of this all going away. I suppose I was right because when he looks up and sees that I'm still here, his face falls.

We stare at each other for a couple of moments. I cross my arms over my chest, waiting for him to continue with what he was saying. His lower lips quivers and he bites at it. I watch with rapt interest, having to resist the urge to lick my own lips due to them suddenly feeling very dry.

"But I'm not gay!" He finally says, throwing his hands up. I quirk an eyebrow and tilt my head to the side. Really, now?

"Is that so? Well you give pretty good head for a straight guy."

"WHAT?!"

I laugh, bringing a hand to cover my mouth. This is too perfect. His face is flushed so, so brightly, and his blush seems to be spreading down his entire body. I trace my eyes downwards, silently cursing the blanket obscuring the rest of his perfectly tanned body from view. With a small huff, I walk closer to him and sit on the bed again. I think he's trying to glare at me, though I can't really tell. Not that it really matters, anyway.

Now, I have a couple of questions…

"How did you know what it meant to prepare yourself if you don't like guys?" I ask. His eyes widen and he gulps. He drags his eyes from me to the wall, obviously too embarrassed to answer. "You take fingers and… _other_  things pretty well for someone who's 'straight,' so either you're lying…or you masturbate. A lot."

His eyes meet mine and he sputters. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Chuckling quietly, I crawl forward, causing him to lie back on my bed. I crawl until I'm looming over him, our faces only inches apart. There's a good bit of space between our bodies, but I can tell the close proximity of our lips is making him nervous.

"You should see what you look like when you finger yourself…" He's obviously mortified and tries desperately to look away, but I bring my hand up to grasp his face, preventing him from doing so. I feel a slight spark in his sexual energy, proving that this excites him. He can deny it all he wants, but he's just lying to himself. "You came three times last night. You were such a slut, just begging for me to fuck you." He shakes his head, trying to deny it, but I feel another spike. I raise an eyebrow. "Do I need to remind you?" There's a  _huge_  spike there.

Before he has a chance to respond, I kiss him. He tries desperately to wiggle away but I hold him in place, pinning his wrists to his sides. I'm much stronger than the average human, especially after last night. Come to think of it, I haven't felt this strong in  _years._

I guess he either gave up or I'm just a fucking amazing kisser, because his eyes slowly slip shut and he starts kissing back. His sexual energy spikes even higher when I lick along his bottom lip, requesting entry. Although I'm not a huge fan of morning breath, I'm willing to make an exception in this situation. I let my eyes droop closed and focus on kissing the very cute, very  _naked_  blonde beneath me, and I notice that his sexual energy is steadily increasing. I internally smirk at this observation and twirl my tongue with his, causing his breath to hitch.

The sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway breaks my attention from Naruto. I pull away from him and shoot a glare towards the intruder, but he just smirks at me, his arms folded over his chest and one eyebrow cocked in obvious amusement.

"First thing in the morning, baby brother?"

"Shut up," I mumble. Naruto thrashes, obviously trying to free himself from my grasp. It's pointless, but he's persistent.

"Why don't you just seduce him again if you want to fuck him?" Itachi says, strolling closer to us.

I huff. "Of course that would make things easier, but some part of me wants Naruto to actually be  _willing._ I can't explain it."

"Oh no," Itachi says with a sigh. "Don't tell me you're falling for him."

My eyes widen. Wait, wait, wait. There's no way…

"N-No!" Shit, that didn't sound convincing at all. But falling in love isn't something incubi and succubi do, especially not with humans! I shake my head fervently. "He's just cute and his sexual energy is strong. That's it."

Itachi chuckles and joins us on the bed, sitting down. He stares at the thrashing blonde and smirks.

"He really is cute, especially when he's all flustered like that."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaims. Ah, now he's trying to kick me. "You guys are rapists! I don't want this!"

"Says the guy who begged for my cock," I chuckle, barely able to suppress my amusement. His eyes widen and he thrashes harder, though it doesn't do him any good.

"You guys just used some weird…I don't know! Incubus thing!" He shouts while trying his hardest to break his wrists free.

God fucking damn it. I groan. Itachi furrows his eyebrows and shoots a glance at me. Great, here comes the lecture.

"Otouto, you aren't supposed to tell humans of our existence. It could be very detrimental to the well-being of our-"

"I know, I know," I mumble, tightening my hold on Naruto's struggling arms. Jesus, does he ever give up? "But I figured since I want to keep him anyway, it shouldn't matter."

"Oh, you've decided?" Itachi smiles at this. He's obviously imagining all the threesomes we could have. It's not an unpleasant thought, I'll admit that much.

"KEEP ME?! I'M NOT A PET!"

"Yes you are," my brother and I say in unison. Naruto's eyes widen and he thrashes some more, but soon gives up. Damn. Took him long enough.

"We'll treat you well," I say, a smile growing at the thought of waking up to this cute blonde every morning. "We can give you everything you want, sex included."

"But I'm not gay."

"You're in denial," I say. I  _clearly_  felt his excitement earlier. "Don't worry, it's just a phase."

Naruto groans hugely and wiggles around. He does this for a few moments until he realizes my grip is just as strong as it was before and it's completely pointless to struggle.

"You guys kind of kidnapped me," he says, pouting.

"I want you," I say, shrugging as though that explains everything. In a way, it kind of does. "And I always get what I want." He opens his mouth to protest but I continue before he has the chance to. "Do you have anyone who would look for you? Parents, anything like that?"

"Tch." He bares his teeth. Feisty, is he? I can work with that. "I'm an orphan."

"Really?" I tilt my head. "Well, that just makes it easier for us, then." I smile and lean down, kissing him softly. He doesn't respond to the kiss, but he doesn't try to bite me or anything, so I guess that's good. I pull away and smile. "We'll take good care of you," I say. Naruto huffs, but doesn't protest. I guess he got sick of fighting it. I sit back, releasing his wrists. He rubs at them and shoots a glare at me before turning to face Itachi.

"So you guys are really incubi?" He asks, obviously curious.

Itachi nods. "We are."

"But-"

"Yes, we exist," I sigh. This shit gets old. He glares at me and tries to sit up. I move back, sitting on the bed and allowing him to stand, but I can't help but laugh as he nearly falls over once he's on his feet. I guess we were too rough on him last night. He glares at me, moving his hands to cover himself.

"Rapist."

"You can't rape the willing."

Itachi chuckles and shakes his head.

"Play nice," he says. "After all, Naruto is our pet now. We need to treat him well." Naruto throws his hands up.

"I'm not an animal!" He exclaims.

"But you're human," I say. "Our kind takes human pets all the time." His face falls and he visibly deflates.

"So…I've really been kidnapped," he mutters. I shrug.

"If you want to think of it that way, then yeah." He pouts and the sight makes me want to take him all over again. I can just imagine his pouty lips wrapped around my cock, just like last night. Memories come flooding back to me, igniting a fierce spark of arousal in the pit of my stomach and causing me to squirm. I guess Itachi senses this because he wraps an arm around me, yanking me to my feet and pulling my naked body flush against his front.

"Someone's excited," he whispers, his breath hot against my lips. I smirk, wrapping my arms around him and drawing him closer.

"Are you gonna do something about it?"

He smiles. "Maybe." He leans down and kisses me. His lips are warm and soft and I happily open my mouth, allowing his tongue inside to play with mine. I hear Naruto gasp, obviously surprised by me and my brother's…relationship. But, if I remember correctly, he enjoys watching…

I push my brother back onto the bed, never once breaking our lips apart, and crawl on top of him. He moans and drags his hands down my back and to my ass, squeezing it roughly. I gasp and buck forward, just trying to grind against him. I'm getting hard fast thanks to Naruto; he's obviously excited, as is my brother.

Itachi's lips feel so good against my own. I twirl my tongue with his, sucking it into my mouth for a second and earning a wonderful, throaty moan. I release his tongue and chase it back into his mouth and he happily sucks on it, giving mine the same treatment I just gave his. I hum, but pull away and shoot a smirk towards the blonde. I can feel his excitement and I'm sure Itachi can too.

"Enjoying yourself?"

He gulps. His face is flushed, but I'm pretty sure it's not only from embarrassment this time if his quickly forming erection is anything to go by.

"A-Aren't you…brothers?" He asks, his eyes darting between us.

"Yeah," I say, grinning from ear-to-ear. I can't help but moan as I feel Itachi's finger tracing my entrance. Ah, fuck… Then he pushes it in and I drop my head onto his chest. His finger pumps in and out, searching, stretching, then he slips a second inside. He curls his fingers perfectly; he knows exactly where to touch me. I arch my back, pushing towards his fingers with a groan. This fire, coursing through my veins, burning me, scorching me… "More," I choke. I feel Itachi's chest rumbling with laughter, but I don't care. I need more. God, I need more.

"You're so needy," he chuckles. I shake my head.

"Shut up."

He adds a third and I cry out.  _Loudly._  I would normally feel embarrassed for making such a girly noise, but I don't care right now. I simply don't. I don't even care that he's fingering me dry. I like it rough when I bottom and I'll be the first to admit it.

Naruto's completely hard now, I can sense it. I know he wants to touch himself. I turn to face him, grunting and biting my lip as Itachi fingers me so hard my whole body shakes.

"Do it."

"D-Do what?" His voice is low, husky…it's only turning me on more. He slowly sinks down onto the bed, his legs trembling slightly. His cock is hard and leaking, pre-cum dribbling down his thick shaft. Oh, how I wish I could taste him.

"Touch yourself," I say, stifling another girly moan at a particularly rough thrust of Itachi's fingers. "It'll m-make this better for all of us if you're feeling pleasure too."

His lips part then close, and he seems as though he's carefully considering this. His whole body's practically burning with desire, his sexual energy overwhelming. I've never been so hard in my life.

Oh  _fuck,_  Itachi added a fourth.

"God, big brother," I moan, turning to face him. He smirks, his eyes low and glassy.

"You're such a little slut," he whispers, bucking against me, "accepting my fingers so easily."

I whine and lace my fingers through his hair, crashing my lips against his. This kiss is rough, feral, just the way I like it with Itachi. I bite at his lip, earning a low moan. As he continues to thrust his fingers and abuse my prostate, all coherent thought abandons me. My cock is fucking ready to burst, oh God, I'm so, so close. I grind against him harder, my cock rubbing against his covered erection.

A low whine diverts my attention from my brother to Naruto. I pry my lips away from Itachi to look at the blonde. So, he's  _finally_  touching himself.

He strokes himself quickly, deliberately, staring at us the whole time. His scarlet flushed cheeks, glossy, cerulean eyes, parted, swollen lips…I can't take anymore, oh God…

I cum violently, my whole body trembling with the force of my orgasm. Naruto cums as well and his climax merges with mine, making it even more intense. I scream as wave after wave crashes over me, unable to think of anything other than this unbelievable pleasure. My whole body is on fire, on fucking  _fire._  I never want this to end. Still lost in pleasure, I gaze at Naruto. His mouth's gone slack, his eyes squeezed tight as his cock spurts rope after rope of cum. The sight causes another violent tremor to run through my body…then, it's finally over. I gasp for air as I try to think again. Jesus Christ, that was even better than last night.

"That was something," Itachi whispers, his own voice breathless and chest rising and falling quickly. I look at him, taking in his flushed and sweaty face, and lift an eyebrow.

"Did you cum in your pants?" I tease. He glares at me.

"It's not my fault I had a sexy little brother grinding on me and a hot blonde jerking himself off," he says, obviously trying to defend himself. "Besides, I couldn't hold myself together with that burst of energy. I've never felt anything like that before."

"Excuses, excuses," I mutter. He thrusts his fingers—which are still inside me—roughly, causing me to wince. I'm terribly sensitive right now. "Bastard."

He chuckles, gently removing his now-drenched fingers and using his other hand to lace through my hair and bring me in for a kiss. He only kisses me briefly and my lips tingle after he pulls away. We both turn to face Naruto.

Well, it looks like he passed out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this? :3 Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	3. Cute Little Blondes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be ItaSasu in this, so hopefully that doesn't turn anyone off too badly.  
> Uh, yeah~ :3

By the time Naruto wanders downstairs to find my brother and me, it's well after noon. And the best part? He's in one of my oversized shirts. I have to resist the urge to lick my lips at such a tempting sight, but it's difficult as hell. He's much tinier than me and the way my shirt swims on him is fucking adorable.

"Sleep well?" I ask. He blushes and glares at me, his pretty blue eyes narrowing in what I can only assume is his best attempt to be scary.

"I feel gross. There's dried cum all over me," he mumbles, embarrassed. I grin and laugh, only to be met with a slap upside the head from my brother.

"Fuck off, 'Tachi-nii," I hiss, glaring at him. He just smirks. He's enjoying this way too much. I turn to face the embarrassed little blonde, smiling at him. I actually feel a little bad now, considering I know how much it sucks to wake up covered in dried cum. "You can take a shower upstairs and I'm sure I have  _something_  that'll fit you. That, or I can ask one of the maids to wash your clothes."

His blonde eyebrows shoot up. "Maids?"

I nod. "Yeah, we have a ton of them," I say. As if on command, a pretty blonde maid strolls into the room. She smiles at both me and my brother then turns to Naruto, smiling at him as well. "Perfect timing," I say. I would refer to her by her name, but I can never remember them. There are too many damn maids in this house. "Would you mind taking Naruto upstairs and giving him some of my clothes and towels and stuff? He'd like to take a shower." She nods and motions for Naruto to tag along. The blonde shoots a questioning look my way but follows her, tugging down his—my—shirt the entire time for modesty's sake. He'll learn soon enough that the maids don't give a damn. I'm sure they've walked in on my brother and I fucking plenty of times, but either watched secretly and enjoyed every second of it or wandered off, red-faced and embarrassed. Probably the former.

"He's absolutely adorable," my brother says. I grin.

"Right? I sure made a good choice."

Itachi nods in agreement. "You definitely did. But I can only wonder why his sexual energy is so strong. It hardly seems human."

I quirk an eyebrow and shift from my sitting position so I'm lying on the couch, my legs propped up on Itachi's lap. "Is that so?" I ask. "I will admit it's stronger than anything I've ever felt before, but I don't know if I'd go that far." Itachi shrugs.

"Just a thought."

My brother and I lay on the couch like this for a few more minutes, trying to pay attention to whatever's playing on TV, but I soon grow bored. I miss Naruto and I'm getting horny again. I turn to face Itachi, a slight smirk pulling at my lips.

"Wanna make out?"

Itachi shrugs, returning my smirk.

"Sure, why not."

With a grin, I sit up and climb onto his lap, straddling him. I softly meld my lips against his, but I guess he's having none of that. His fingers come up to lace through my hair and he pushes my face against his harder. He kisses me fiercely, his teeth nipping and biting every chance they get. I moan, shifting on his lap and feeling a slight hardness poking my ass. He's such a  _good_  kisser. I'm sure lucky I got a sibling like him and not some awkward loser like Obito. The thought makes me internally cringe.

"Ah-hem."

With a groan, I pull away from Itachi and face Naruto. I was just starting to get into it.

"Really?" Naruto says, red-faced. "Didn't we just…do  _stuff_ this morning?"

"You're right," I say, smirking devilishly. "It's been way too long." Naruto gapes and Itachi chuckles.

"You'll have to excuse us, Naruto," he says. "Due to our nature, my brother and I have sex…often, to say the least."

"Like, how often?"

"Four times a day," I say with a shrug. "Sometimes more."

Naruto's eyes widen and he winces just the slightest bit. I'm sure he's imagining the poundings his ass is going to be receiving from both me _and_  my brother. The thought makes me laugh.

"Don't worry," I say, trying to calm him down. I think he might be hyperventilating. "We know you're only human so we won't wear you out."

He nods, a look of obvious relief crossing his adorably flushed face. But then that's replaced with confusion, and he tilts his head.

"Then why am I here if you guys just have sex with each other?"

I shrug. "It gets boring just fucking the same person over and over again," I say. "Not saying I don't  _love_  fucking my Nii-san, but a change of pace can be nice. It's kind of like getting bored of eating the same food over and over again. No matter how much you love it, you want variety." I turn to Itachi, a grin stretched across my face. He smirks at me.

"My Otouto is right. It can get tiresome just having sex with one person, though my brother and I would be able to survive if we did so. It just wouldn't be as fun."

"So you kidnap helpless high school boys?" Naruto whines, his lower lip quivering.

"Oh," I say. "That reminds me. How old are you, anyway?"

"Sixteen," he mumbles.

"Awh." I smile at him. No wonder he's so fucking cute. "Well I'm eighteen and Itachi-nii is twenty-three, in case you were wondering."

"Okay…uh, what's your name?" He asks, pointing at me. I quirk an eyebrow. Have I really not told him?

"Sasuke," I say.

Naruto nods with a smile and shifts on his feet. I rake my eyes over his body for the first time since he's come downstairs, and I must admit he looks nice dressed in even more of my clothes. He's wearing a black t-shirt and faded grey skinny jeans. These clothes fit him better, I notice, but they're still a little big…not that I'm complaining. It just adds to his already overwhelming 'cute' factor.

"Are you two…"Naruto motions towards my brother and me. "Y'know…together?"

"In a way, yeah," I say. "Incubi and succubi usually mate with their siblings or cousins or whatever. It just makes things easier, I guess, since we have to have sex from puberty on or else we'll kind of…starve to death."

Itachi laughs and wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer. "He's still my annoying kid brother," he says. I shoot a glare at him but he just kisses me on the nose. "But I love him."

"So you guys are…in love, then?"

I shrug. "Our kind doesn't really worry about the "love" aspect. It's not really important. But yeah, I do love my big brother." I kiss him on the lips quickly and he hums deep in his throat. "I definitely got lucky having a brother like him." I turn to face Naruto and he nods. I'm sure our kind's blatant acceptance—and encouragement—of incest is strange to him, but he'll get used to it eventually. He is our new pet, after all.

Naruto shifts on his feet again, obviously feeling awkward. I hear his stomach growl, causing both my brother and me to laugh.

"Hungry?" I ask. He nods, a small, nervous smile stretching across his face. I get off my brother and stand, then grab Naruto's hand, leading him into the kitchen. I try to ignore the way my heart starts beating faster at the feeling of his warm hand in my own and shake my head. Love is stupid, love is frowned upon. Plus, I haven't even known the guy for a day. You're just getting ahead of yourself, Sasuke.  _Calm the fuck down._  "What do you like?"

"Uh, anything, really. Ramen's my favorite, though," he says. I lift and eyebrow. Ramen? Really?

"Alright then," I say. I trudge to the pantry and shift around, trying to find something that at least vaguely resembles ramen. When I come up empty-handed I nearly pout. I really don't want to disappoint him… "Well, we don't have any ramen, but I can ask one of our chefs to cook something else for you."

"You guys have chefs?" I nod, turning to face him. He's obviously surprised by the amount of money we have, and the awestruck expression on his face is fucking…God, he's just so fucking cute. I motion with my hand for him to come closer.

"Come here," I say. His eyes widen and he gulps.

"I don't trust you," he says, shaking his head.

I roll my eyes and heave a sigh. "We've already fucked, Naruto, and you got yourself off to my big brother fingerfucking me. I think we're past feeling awkward." As expected, a bright blush breaks across his whiskered cheeks.

"H-How can you just talk about stuff like that so…freely?!" He sputters, wrapping his arms around himself.

"When you grow up around a lot of sex and you're told to let your big brother fuck you from the time you have your first wet dream, it kind of becomes second nature."

His face flushes even darker and I can tell he isn't going to move anytime soon. So, with a chuckle, I move closer to him, backing him up until he's against the fridge. My hands rest above both sides on his head, boxing him in, and his beautiful sky-blue eyes widen. He's clearly scared, though he has no reason to be.

"You can't say you didn't enjoy it. I felt your pleasure." I lean down, nipping at his neck and causing his breath to quicken. He visibly shivers under my touch, making my lust hit an entirely new peak. God, I've never wanted someone so badly before. "You want me to fuck you and you want Itachi to fuck you. I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted both of us to fuck you  _at the same time."_  I earn just the slightest, breathiest little moan and he bucks against me, though I'm sure he didn't consciously mean to. As I feel his sexual energy spike I smirk into the crook of his neck, bringing my hand down to palm him over his—my—pants. He's quickly getting hard and he rolls his hips, pressing his erection harder against the light pressure of my hand with the sexiest little mewl I've ever heard before in my entire fucking life. "See? You're getting hard, Na-ru-to. You want this."

"P-Please," he breathes, his entire body jerking as I squeeze the hardness under my palm. I pull back from his neck after one last, harsh suck, and stare into his half-lidded, hazy eyes.

"Please what?" He gulps and bites his lip, nibbling on it roughly and squirming a little.

"What have you done to me?" He asks, his voice barely above a husky whisper. He darts his little pink tongue out to moisten his lips, his eyes flitting from my mouth to my eyes and back again.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Then I lean forward and kiss him. I'm gentle, as I don't want to startle him, but he laces his fingers through my spiky hair, holding me closer. This time, I feel a gentle hum of sorts between our energy. It's almost as though we're perfect for each other. I guess it's because he's actually kind of…well,  _willing_  this time, in a way, or he's just becoming more comfortable with the whole idea of him not being exactly  _straight._ Whatever the reason, I'm just glad he's getting over his initial reluctance and  _really_ kissing me, because he's a fucking great kisser.

As I thrust my tongue into his mouth, I palm him harder, earning a breathless whine and a harsh tug on my hair. He bucks into my hand repeatedly, trying his hardest to gain more friction. He soon breaks away, gasping as I palm him as hard as I can.

"Oh fuck," he pants. With a growl, I hastily unbutton and unzip his slacks, shoving my hand inside once that's done. I stroke him quickly, harshly, thumbing at the head and smearing pre-cum over his length. He opens his mouth in a silent scream, releasing his hold around me and resting all his weight against the fridge. He thrusts into my hand, gasping and mewling as I stroke him as fast as I can. I rub from base to tip, my hand a tight fist, pausing to flick my thumb over the head to collect more pre-cum every upstroke. "Oh, God, oh God," he cries, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. I smirk, knowing I can reduce him to this state in a matter of minutes without even using any seduction tricks on him. I'm just  _that_  good. His sexual energy is practically off the charts.

But I really do want to taste him.

Never once slowing the work of my hand, I sink to my knees. He moans a beautiful high-pitched moan as he watches me kneel in front of him. I can feel his excitement and a nearly dizzying spike in his sexual energy as he licks his lips, his chest rising and falling quickly. I remove my hand, earning a dejected whine and yank his pants down to his knees.

His cock is fucking  _smeared_  with pre-cum and so hard it practically touches his navel. I grasp it once more, feeling it twitch in my hand, and stroke it quickly. I then lean forward and lap at the head, moaning as the taste of pre-cum dances on my tongue. He tastes  _so fucking good._

I take the entire head into my mouth, sucking and sucking until his thighs shake with the effort of trying his hardest not to fuck my mouth. Tch. I can take it.

I slowly slide my mouth down his thick, rigid cock, hollowing my cheeks and flicking my tongue along the underside of his length. He nearly screams as I do this, his thighs shaking so badly I fear he may collapse. I loop my arms around him, kneading and squeezing his ass, pulling him closer to me so I can take more of his cock. He shakes his head wildly, moaning without abandon as I slide down until my nose touches a small patch of blonde hair. Then I slide upwards, slowly,  _slowly,_  holding his gaze the whole while.

"Holy fuck, Sasuke," he chokes as I slide back down effortlessly. I shiver at the way he says my name. I know he's unraveling quickly; his sexual energy is so high he's close to bursting. I bob on his cock, gradually increasing the speed and pausing to tongue at the head every couple of times. I knead his ass faster, harder, parting his cheeks. I use one hand to slowly trace his pucker with my finger and he gasps, bucking his hips towards my mouth. I slowly slide my finger in, careful not to hurt him because I'm not sure how he feels about taking it dry and he's probably still sore from last night. He doesn't seem to mind, though, and if I remember correctly he likes it rough. I thrust my finger inside and curl it, searching for his prostate. He's so  _tight._

"Oh my…fucking…God," he gasps, throwing his head back and grabbing my hair. He yanks it harshly, causing me to hum around his length. His thighs shake even worse at this; I'm sure the vibrations are pushing him even closer to the edge.

I finger him harder, curling my digit once again and he screams. His sexual energy spikes so high I feel my own cock twitch violently and I know I hit his prostate dead-on. His face looks so fucking beautiful. He's flushed crimson and his pretty, rose petal lips part open, spilling moans with no intention of stopping. Our eyes lock once more and his moans increase in volume.

I hear a drawn out sigh from next to me but I don't turn to investigate. Naruto, however, turns towards the intruder and flushes even redder, obviously embarrassed. His grip on my hair tightens as though he's trying to stop me, and I feel anger flare in my chest. Who said  _I_  wanted to stop?

"Oh no, don't stop on account of me," Itachi says, a small laugh in his voice. "I just came in here to get a drink. Would you mind moving a bit so I can get to the fridge?"

I roll my eyes but pull Naruto backwards, never once detaching my mouth from his cock. Leave it to my brother to have the worst timing  _ever._

"A-Ahh…" Naruto moans, his eyes slipping closed. He begins pushing me rhythmically down on his cock and I increase the work of my finger.

"Good job, baby brother," Itachi says, opening the fridge and raking his eyes over its contents. "He's enjoying himself quite a bit and I think you may have caused four of our maids to have a permanent blush on their faces."

I roll my eyes again, bobbing my head on his cock and sucking harder. I don't really care if the maids watch, though it can get creepy sometimes. Let them enjoy a show; they work hard enough, anyway.

"I-I'm close," Naruto pants. I hear Itachi shut the fridge with an amused snort.

"Have fun," he chuckles as he leaves, bottle of water in hand.

After my brother is gone I suck Naruto harder and swallow around his cock. I bob a few more times, his cock twitching violently in my mouth. He cries out as his hips still and he cums, filling my mouth to the brim, some of it flowing down my throat. I can feel his orgasm rush through me and it feels fucking amazing, though it isn't enough to actually make me cum…which really sucks considering how fucking hard I am. I swallow happily, sucking on his softening cock until I'm sure I've gotten every last drop, then I pull away.

"Holy…shit," he pants. I smirk at him and pull my finger from his ass. He flinches a bit, obviously sensitive after such a powerful release.

"I think you'll like it here," I say, slowly standing up and kissing him soundly. We kiss for a few more moments, then we pull away. He smiles at me.

"I think you're right." He drags his eyes downwards and gulps as he sees the obvious bulge I'm sporting. "Should I…help you with that?"

Oh fuck yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed~


	4. Guests

After our fun time in the kitchen, I had the chef make Naruto some ramen. It turns out I was just looking for it in the wrong place. Needless to say, he was happy, and after he was done eating we decided to curl up on the couch. We've been laying her for a couple of hours at least, listening to the gentle hum of the television and, well…cuddling.

Naruto's cuddly, surprisingly enough. His head is buried against my chest and his arms are tightly wound around me. My arms are wrapped around him as well and his head is nestled under mine. I can't fight off this annoying warm and fuzzy feeling in my chest. God damn it.

Who would have thought ramen was the way to this boy's heart?

He nuzzles my chest and sighs contently, causing this even  _more_ annoying fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomach. I've never felt like this before and I'm not quite sure I like it.

"Mm, Sasuke?" He says, moving his head so he's gazing up at me with those adorable, huge, bright blue eyes.

_He's so beautiful…_

"Yeah?"

"You smell really good." Then he cuddles his head back into my shirt.

Well, maybe it wasn't just the ramen.

Now for some stupid reason, I feel like I'm blushing. But Uchihas don't blush, God damn it! With a small sigh I cuddle him closer. I lightly stroke his back, smiling a little as he shifts nearer to me. I guess he's not scared anymore.

"It looks like you two are getting along well."

I shrug, never once stopping the gentle movement of my hand on his back. My other hand absentmindedly runs his hair through my fingers. It's really soft and nice to play with.

"I had no idea Naruto would be so cuddly," I chuckle. "But it suits him."

"Shut up," he mumbles, though it's muffled because his mouth is covered by my shirt. He snuggles closer and my smile grows wider.

"You sure you're not falling for him?" Itachi asks as he settles onto the other end of the couch. Tch. I know he's just teasing me. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm positive."

_…Right?_

I shake my head and focus on Naruto's gentle, steady breathing. It's really soothing in a way. It's hard to believe he went from freaking out about being kidnapped to being so relaxed around me, but I guess I convinced him Itachi and I weren't going to hurt him. He and I treat him  _very_  well, plus we have a nice house and a lot of money. We can give him anything he wants.

"Otouto?"

"Yeah?"

"I invited the Hyuugas over tonight."

My hand on Naruto's back stills. I then take a deep breath to compose myself.

" _Why?"_  I hiss through clenched teeth. Naruto shoots a worried look at me and I try my hardest to smile as reassuringly as I can, though I'm sure it looks more like a terrifying grimace. "You know I can't stand Neji."

"Our parents asked us to be more social. I figured this was the best way to do it."

I groan and resume rubbing Naruto's back, this time a little bit harder than before, but he doesn't complain. I hate that stuck-up Neji bastard. Hinata is nice enough, but her mate is just…annoying. Especially with his constant talk about 'fate' and all that other shit. He's completely arrogant, and that's coming from  _me._

"When are they coming over?" I ask, though I really don't want to know.

Then the doorbell rings.

"I fucking hate you," I grumble. Itachi chuckles and stands, then leans over and pecks me on the temple.

"You'll be fine."

He disappears out of the room and soon I hear the sound of the door opening, followed by voices filtering inside. I hear Hinata's high-pitched, meek voice and Neji's normal, superior tone. With a huff, I decide I don't feel like seeing his annoying face right now.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Will you come upstairs with me?"

He moves his head back and pouts. "More sex?" He sounds heartbroken when he says it, though I feel a slight spike in his sexual energy that tells an entirely different story. I laugh and shake my head.

"I told you we wouldn't tire you out, don't worry." …Though it really would be nice to fuck him right about now. It would definitely get my mind off our guests, but he's already cum twice today and though he came more than that last night, I don't want to push him. Humans tire easily.

He sits back then stands, and I would never admit this to anyone, but I miss the feeling of his warm body pressed against mine. What is  _this?_

I stand up as well and bring him in for a quick hug. I hear his breath quicken as I lightly kiss his neck and run my hands down his back, but then I pull away. I grab his hand and pull him in the opposite direction of our guests.

I patter down the hallway to the stairwell and feel his fingers lace through mine. I refuse to allow a blush to creep up, I absolutely  _refuse._  It's not like me to react this way to, well, anything. It's not like me at all.

Once we make it back to my room, we lay down. This time, he lays on top of me, staring at me with this cute, quizzical expression, his cerulean eyes wide and curious.

"Why don't you like this 'Neji' guy?" He asks. I shrug.

"He just gets on my nerves. He thinks his clan is stronger than ours and it bothers me."

"Clan?"

"The Hyuugas are incubi too." Naruto pulls away from me slightly and stares into my eyes. "What?" I ask, slightly annoyed at the loss of his warmth against my chest. I feel my eyebrow twitch, something that only happens when I'm severely agitated.

"You're really pissed off, aren't you?" He asks me with a shit-eating grin. Is he  _enjoying_ this or something?

"Tch." I roll my eyes. "You think?"

He smiles wider and shakes his head, but then his smile falls a little and he nibbles on his bottom lip. His eyebrows scrunch up and he huffs, his mouth opening and closing a couple times as though he wants to say something.

"Spit it out," I mutter.

With a small blush powdering his cheeks, he leans forward until our lips are nearly touching. I have to keep my own blushing in check at this. Damn it! What has he done to me? I've never been like this, not even with Itachi.

"Maybe I can make you feel better," he whispers, his hot breath gusting over my lips.

Before I have a chance to process what he said, he closes the small distance and presses his lips against mine. My eyes widen and my heart pounds like crazy. Did he just…?

I thread my fingers through his hair and hold his mouth tighter against my own, my eyes slowly slipping shut. The kiss is innocent, to say the least, but I feel his sexual energy spike and I know he wants more. I'm eager to please my cute pet, so I kiss him harder. I lick along his bottom lip and he, with a small mewl, opens his mouth and allows my tongue inside.

His shy tongue doesn't do much at first, but with some gentle probing and poking it starts to respond. He's obviously hesitant—why did he kiss me, anyway?—but he eventually loosens up a little. I gently lead his tongue to my mouth and suck on it, causing a light spike in his energy and earning a cute mewl. I stop sucking and twirl my tongue with his, slowly, sensually, and I hear him moan.

Well, I guess he got over his denial.

I flip our positions so I'm straddling him. I grind my quickly hardening groin against his and he whines, his voice completely breathless. I continue to grind against him as my tongue practically fucks his mouth, and he responds with fervor. Our kisses now are hungry and needy and soon his hands find their way under my shirt. He drags his nails down my back, digging them in as hard as he can and causing me to break away from his lips with a choked gasp.

"Naruto," I growl, my eyes flashing dangerously. "You better be willing to fuck."

He grins at me.

"I'm all yours."

Then I'm kissing him so hard I'm so I'm absolutely positive I've bruised his lips. I pull back after a moment and sit up quickly, yanking my shirt over my head and tossing it across the room. I attach my mouth to his once more and nip and suck at his bottom lip, earning a chorus of beautiful moans and whimpers from him.

"I'll make you scream," I breathe, my breath fanning over his kiss-swollen lips. He squirms, thrusting his groin against mine. Feeling myself reach my limit, I sit back and nearly rip his—my—shirt off of him, forcing him upwards to help me do this. I want to see every inch of his beautiful, tanned skin before I fuck him. Once his shirt is off I push him back down and attach my mouth to a dusky nipple, sucking and tonguing it as harshly as I can. I reach a hand up to play with the other one, twisting it and earning the best noises from the cute blonde beneath me.

"M-More," he moans, writhing and breathless under my ministrations. And to think I was worried about tiring him out… God, he's completely perfect.

I unbutton and unzip his pants quickly, tugging them off completely. He arches his back to help me along and my breath catches in my throat once I succeed in removing them.

…He's not wearing any boxers. With a grin, I crawl back over him.

"No underwear, Naruto? How naughty," I whisper. Well, judging by that spike and that whimper, I'm guessing he likes dirty talk. I'll have to remember that.

I kiss him quickly, roughly, then pull away, kissing down his neck and torso until I reach his navel. I swirl my tongue around it, causing him to buck slightly, before moving down farther. But I ignore the tempting sight of his hard, heavily leaking cock, choosing instead to venture lower. I hoist his legs onto my shoulders, leaving me in the perfect position to do what I please. I knead his ass, massaging it, then spread it, revealing his twitching pink hole. I lick my lips before bending down.

"Wh-What are you—oh God!"

I slowly trace his entrance with my tongue. He fists the sheets roughly, holding on to them for dear life as I slowly push my tongue inside. I groan at the tight heat clamping around my tongue and slowly thrust it in and out. I wiggle it around, stretching him and getting him wet.

I'm guessing this is a kink of his, judging by his delicious moans and the almost overwhelmingly large amount of sexual energy he's projecting. Who knew my pet could be so naughty?

"Sasuke," he chokes. I have to stop tonguing for a moment as a shudder wracks my frame. God, his sexual energy is…unimaginably high. I bite my lip as my body is wracked with tremor after tremor. I'm so hard I can barely think straight…oh God, I can't take anymore foreplay. I need him  _now._

I sit up quickly, his legs falling off my shoulders and leaving him completely on display for me, and unzip my pants with shaky hands. I look at him for a moment, just taking in his beautifully disheveled appearance. His spread legs, rigid, pre-cum streaked cock, lusty eyes, flushed body…and the fact that he's looking into my eyes the way he is, just begging for me to touch him, do  _anything_  to him.

"Please," he whispers.

That's it, I've reached my limit. I grasp his legs and hoist them onto my shoulders once more, my cock nudging at his hole. I hope he's prepared enough because there's no fucking way I'm waiting any longer. I push in as slowly as I can manage, holding onto his legs tightly to keep at least  _some_  shred of sanity. I push in, inch after agonizing inch, until I'm  _finally_  seated completely inside.

"So fucking  _tight,"_  I groan, my head falling to rest in the crook of his neck. I'm still surprised he's able to relax himself so easily to accept such a, well,  _large_  intrusion, but I'm mostly just grateful. He doesn't make any noise of discomfort; in fact, he honestly seems as though he's getting impatient.

"You can move," he mutters, gyrating his hips a little bit.

With a throaty chuckle, I pull out all the way then thrust back inside. He mewls and fists the sheets, throwing his head back and exposing his beautifully tan neck. I see the mark I made last night is still there, and I smirk.

_Mine._

I pull out then thrust back inside before latching my mouth onto his neck again. I suck with all my might, just trying to leave another dark hickey. I want to mark him, I want to  _claim_  him. This cute little blonde is  _mine._

I thrust quickly, roughly, not giving him any time to truly adjust. His beautiful, wanton moans make my ears ring, but that's exactly how I want it. I told him I'd make him scream, didn't I?

"H-Harder!"

I detach my mouth from his neck, earning a slight whimper. With a smirk, I do as asked of me. I thrust harder, pushing his legs back—he's more flexible than I expected—so I can reach him as deep as possible. He screams, arching his back, clawing at the sheets almost animalistically. His sexual energy is rising, rising…

I reach my hand down and stroke his cock quickly, albeit a little clumsily. I'm not going to last much longer but I  _definitely_  don't want to cum before he does. How would I ever live that down?

While thumbing at the head of his cock, I make an effort to angle my thrusts just right in an attempt to brush against his prostate.

"SASUKE!"

Oh, fuck…I found it. His walls clench and unclench around me, proving he's close to the edge. My whole body feels like it's tingling, like sparks dance on my skin. I lean back and force my eyes to stay open for one more moment, just so I can burn the memory of Naruto's pleasured face into my mind.

So beautiful…

With a hoarse shout I cum, burying myself to the hilt inside of him. White explodes behind my now-closed eyelids as I feel—and  _hear—_ Naruto climax as well. I can't think, I can't breathe, I can only  _feel._ My whole body burns with an intensity that can only exist in this one, perfect moment. Those sparks are now fire, pure, blazing fire, chasing up and down my spine and spreading throughout my entire body.

After an immeasurable moment, it's over. The only sounds left are our labored breathing and frantic heartbeats. I notice I'm resting a lot of my weight on Naruto, but I can't move…my whole body feels limp.

"That was…amazing," he pants. I smile and somehow find the energy to lean back. He looks so pretty, his hair all disheveled, his face all sweaty and flushed…it makes me want to fuck him all over again.

But, we do have guests. So, with a groan I pull out, smirking as my cum leaks out of his ass. He squirms, obviously uncomfortable at the feeling, but doesn't verbally complain. I think I can face that bratty Hyuuga now; I'm in a much better mood. I almost think to offer to take a shower with Naruto, but I know I won't be able to control myself. So I decide a towel will have to do.

I get up and walk to the bathroom, grab the first two towels I see, then walk back into my room. I toss one towel to Naruto and he easily catches it. He cleans himself off carefully and I notice he winces a little as he rubs near his ass.

"Sorry," I mutter as I clean cum off my chest and hand. Naruto shrugs with a small grin.

"It was worth it."

Soon, both of us are redressed and cleaned up. I pull him to me quickly and peck him on the lips, causing him to blush. I feel my heart clench in my chest as I just…look at him.

Fuck.

I pull away and grasp his hand in mine, leading him through the hallway and back to the stairwell. We descend it quickly and make our way into the dining room. There we're met by the questioning stares of two Hyuugas and the amused smirk of my elder brother. Hinata's blushing, as per usual, but it seems just a tad darker than normal and I can sense a little of her sexual energy. Neji seems a bit…baffled, I suppose, though I have no clue why. He leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest as Naruto and I sit at the table.

"So," he begins, a haughty smirk quickly stretching across his face, "who's he?"

"Naruto," I say, my tone clipped. I don't like the way he's looking at him, not one bit. "He's our new pet." I try to ignore the glare Naruto shoots my way at being called such. Neji nods, raking his eyes over Naruto and causing him to visibly squirm.

"I figured as much, but I that stills leaves me a bit…confused."

"Oh?" I raise an eyebrow and lean back in my chair. My hand finds Naruto's on the table and I lace my fingers through his. He seems scared, but he really has no reason to be. I guess Neji just has that effect on people.

"I know you just fed upstairs—all of us could feel it—and his sexual energy is really something incredible. Just look at poor Hinata here, all hot and bothered."

"N-Neji-nii-san!" She sputters, her face flushing even darker. I'll never understand how someone so accustomed to sex can still be embarrassed when it's mentioned, but I suppose some may find it endearing. I just think she's weird.

"We're aware," I say, unsure of where he's going with this. "What's your point?"

Neji chuckles and leans his head on his hand. He takes a moment to answer, which I'm guessing is for effect. He's always had a flair for the dramatic. He drags his eyes over Naruto again and I feel rage rising up in my chest, though I try to suppress it. He's just trying to rile me up.

"Well," he finally says, a light chuckle in his voice. "This boy isn't human."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #foreveranasshole
> 
> you guys totally love my cliffhangers


	5. Of Arrogant Hyuugas & Horny Blondes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS FUCKING CHRIST
> 
> THIS CHAPTER HAS MUTATED
> 
> I THOUGHT MAYBE AT MOST IT WOULD BE 5,000 WORDS BUT NOOO I JUST HAD TO KEEP EDITING AND ADDING SHIT
> 
> Jesus christ I think I deserve some nice comments and/or kudos for all this fUCKING HARD WORK
> 
> ugh anyways sorry for any errors my brain is mush
> 
> OH THERE IS *ITASASU* IN THIS BUT REALLY IT'S ITASASUNARU?
> 
> I don't fucking know
> 
> just skip the incest if it bootybothers you so terribly

Well…that was unexpected, to say the least. Naruto holds my hand tighter as Neji looks him up and down  _again._ It's almost as though he's trying to intimidate him, and I don't appreciate that at all. I grit my teeth and take a huge breath. I need to calm down.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, trying my very hardest to  _not_ sound like I'm planning Neji's murder. "Of course he is."

Neji just shakes his head with that damn smirk on his face.

"Both Hinata and I can sense that this boy is definitely not human…at least, not entirely."

I raise an eyebrow at this. What's he getting at?

"What do you mean?"

Neji shrugs and shifts in his seat.

"Well, I've only met one other of his kind before, but they feel exactly the same. This boy is half-incubus."

Well, even Itachi shows some surprise at this, and that's saying something considering he's usually the more stoic out of the two of us.

"I'm sure you're mistaken," Itachi says, though I can see the curiosity burning in his eyes. He looks at Naruto as though that will give him the explanation for Neji's allegations. "How on earth would one of his kind come about?"

"Well, mutts are rare but not unheard of."

I grit my teeth. A  _mutt,_  really? He couldn't have phrased that  _any_  differently? I shoot a glance at Naruto and his eyes are completely wide. I'm sure he's more than confused.

Neji turns to face Naruto completely, luckily only staring at his face this time, though he honestly seems disgusted by him if his condescending sneer is anything to go by.

_Calm down, Sasuke._

"Tell me…Naruto," Neji says, the contempt in his voice palpable, "what is your last name?"

"U-Uzumaki," he mutters, looking from Neji to me and back again. His grip on my hand tightens to the point where it nearly hurts, but I don't say anything.

Neji leans back, his haughty smirk only growing in size.

"I should have figured you were one of them. Tell me, Sasuke-san, Itachi-san…have either of you heard of the Uzumaki-Namikaze scandal?

I scrunch my eyebrows, trying to remember, but I draw a blank. Itachi, on the other hand, nods his head.

"I've heard of it," he says, "but I didn't know there was a child involved."

"Most don't. I heard there was but I didn't know they let it live."

 _It?_  I grit my teeth harder and clench my free fist. Neji needs to fucking watch his mouth. I'm known for having a bad temper and it won't take much more for me to snap.

Itachi seems less than happy about Neji's choice of pronouns, but doesn't comment on it. He looks at Naruto, undoubtedly pitying the poor kid. Neji truly has no manners.

"Tell me, Naruto," Neji says, ignoring the pointed glare I'm shooting his way. "What do you know about your parents?"

Naruto shrugs and looks towards me as if I could offer some support, but I'm honestly just as baffled as he is. What the hell is going on? He gulps and shifts a little in his seat.

"Th-They were murdered," he whispers, his eyes downcast on the glass of the table in front of us. "That's all I know."

I look at Naruto with as much sympathy as I can muster. I know he told us he's an orphan, but I had no idea of the circumstances. I feel really bad for him, for him losing his parents so…tragically. He shifts his eyes towards me then flashes a small smile and shrugs, obviously trying to just brush it off.

"Well, at least you know that much," Neji says, smiling sardonically, "but I'm sure you don't have any idea of  _why_  they were murdered."

Naruto shakes his head, and I guess Neji took this as an offer to continue. I bite the inside of my cheek in an attempt to calm myself down more.  _I won't punch him, I won't punch him…_

"The Uzumakis were once a very prestigious clan of incubi and succubi. However, your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, fell in 'love' with a human."

Naruto tilts his head.

"Huh?"

Well, I guess he doesn't understand the repercussions of such an action.

"It's not allowed," I mutter. I'm sure I must be imagining the slight look of disappointment on his face right now. Those bright azure eyes almost seem…sad. My heart clenches in my chest at this, but I shake my head, trying to will these feelings and worries away.

"Why?" He asks, turning his gaze back to Neji. The brunet holds his hand in front of his mouth and laughs a short, sarcastic laugh.

"Because they'll make a mutt…like you," he says, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Your kind are a disgrace. No one wants them around."

Naruto bristles and bares his teeth. Well, I guess he's beginning to dislike Neji almost as much as I do. The thought almost makes me smirk, though my anger is overwhelming every other emotion at the moment. I glare at Neji with as much hatred as I can muster. I really,  _truly,_  and honestly want nothing more than to punch him bloody right now.

"Why the hell are they a disgrace?" Naruto asks, his voice quickly rising in volume.

"They just are," Neji bites back. "They're disgusting, and your parents got what they deserved for making  _you."_ Hinata, who had been silent up to this point, finally decides to join in on our lovely conversation.

"Neji-nii-san," she begins. I notice her voice is a bit more forceful than usual. Is she actually  _angry?_  "It isn't polite to say things like that."

Neji laughs with a shrug. "I'm just calling him what he is—a  _freak."_ Naruto stands from his chair but I hold him back by pulling on his hand.

"Calm down," I whisper, though I myself have to keep my temper in check. He shoots me a pleading look, but I pull him down so he's sitting on my lap then wrap my arms around him. I kiss at his neck and face a bit, just trying to make him feel better. In a way, this is keeping me from beating the shit out of that arrogant Hyuuga brat.

"Neji-kun," Itachi begins. His voice is its normal calm, composed tone, but I can hear the anger hidden just beneath the surface. "I think it would be best for you to  _leave."_

Neji shrugs nonchalantly and stands, Hinata following suit.

"I'm sorry if  _we've_ ," Hinata shoots an annoyed glare at Neji, "said anything offensive. Thank you for having us over and I'm sorry we're unable to stay for dinner." With a polite bow, she drags Neji out of the room and to the front hallway. A couple moments later I hear the door close, officially leaving Naruto, Itachi, and me alone to deal with this new discovery.

A few silent moments pass, the only sound the rhythmic ticking of the clock hung on the wall. Naruto shakes in my arms with the force of his anger but I nuzzle his neck, trying to soothe him. It seems to work, at least a little, and soon his shaking stops.

"So…was he telling the truth?" Naruto asks once he's calmer. I shrug and wrap my arms around him tighter.

"I don't know," I mutter. "It makes sense…" Itachi nods in agreement. "But why was Naruto able to be seduced last night?" I wonder aloud. Incubi are immune to seduction techniques…

"It could be a human trait he picked up," Itachi muses, moving his hand so he can rest his cheek on it. "I've never met a half-breed before but I'm sure they have traits from both parents."

Naruto wiggles in my lap and shifts until he's facing me. His face is a mask of pure confusion.

"What am I?" He asks me, his voice a hushed whisper. I sigh and hold him tighter.

"I don't know," I say. "I don't think Neji would lie about something like that, but there's no telling with him."

Naruto's face falls. "But…I'm a freak?" Itachi's face darkens and I know mine has as well.

"No, you're not a freak," I growl. "Don't listen to what that asshole said." Itachi stands from his seat and walks closer to us. Once he stands next to us he tilts Naruto's chin to face him, a small, reassuring smile playing on his lips.

"As my Otouto said, don't listen to him," he says. He leans down and presses a chaste kiss against Naruto's lips, causing a small blush to break across his whiskered face. I watch with a smirk as their kiss quickly becomes needier, but I have to bite my lip as I feel both their sexual energies spike in unison. Itachi pulls away before the kiss progresses much further, though, earning a disappointed little whine from the blonde.

"You sure are horny," I mutter with a small smirk. Naruto pouts and turns his gaze towards me.

"I can't help it," he whispers, "just…both of you—ah!" Itachi sucks on the back of his neck harshly and bites down hard, causing Naruto to moan wantonly and wiggle his ass on my lap. I groan and shoot an annoyed glare at Itachi. He locks eyes with me, obviously enjoying this. He pulls away from the boy's neck with a mischievous smirk.

"You know," he says, "I haven't had much of a chance to play with Naruto. I think it's time I had some fun. After all, now that we know there's a possibility he's half-incubus, there's no need to go easy on him." I roll my eyes. As I've said before, my brother really has terrible timing, but perhaps this could cheer Naruto up. Sex always cheers me up when I'm in a bad mood; maybe that'll apply to him.

I drag my hands down his back until I reach his ass, then I shove my hands underneath his pants, smirking smugly as I reaffirm the fact that he isn't wearing any underwear. My brother sucks at the nape of his neck again then rubs his hands over his back and slips them under his shirt, causing Naruto to whine.

Well, if this boy is a half-breed, he definitely inherited traits from his incubus side. His libido is definitely higher than a human's, not that I'm complaining. I could fuck him all day and never grow tired of it. He's just so alluring…

He gently rocks back and forth in my lap, trying to thrust himself against me. I allow him to do as he pleases, stifling a moan as his quickly hardening erection grinds against the taut muscle of my stomach.

"Sh-Should we go upstairs?" I choke. Both Itachi and Naruto's sexual energies are so strong I'm getting a little dizzy.

Itachi nods, his eyes slowly glazing over as he gives one last, harsh suck to Naruto's neck. After another squeeze, I remove my hands from Naruto's ass and lightly push him off of me. As soon as he stands he's brought in for another kiss by Itachi, this one even needier than before. Well, come to think of it, my brother hasn't actually had sex today… Naruto and I are definitely in for it.

Itachi breaks away from Naruto and grabs both of us by the hand, roughly tugging us along towards the stairwell. I nearly laugh at Itachi's uncharacteristic impatience. Does this blonde really turn him on that much?

Once we finally get to Itachi's room a few moments later, he shoves us towards the bed. He doesn't even pause to close the door before pushing Naruto down and climbing on top of him. He attacks his neck viciously, likely leaving more hickeys alongside mine.

"Th-The door, Itach-AH!" Itachi bites down roughly to silence him. He sucks for a moment before releasing his hold and licking over the freshly-bruised skin soothingly.

"I don't fucking care. I want you now," he growls. He shoots a glance at me, a lazy smirk playing on his lips. "Baby brother, come join us."

I nod. He doesn't need to tell me twice. I quickly lift my shirt up and over my head and throw it aside, then sink onto the bed and crawl towards them. As soon as I reach them my brother kisses me harshly, his lips pressing against mine with as much force as he can muster. Naruto whines a bit at the sight of us kissing and wiggles under Itachi, obviously hungry for attention. I break our lips apart and lean down to kiss Naruto instead. I knead my lips against his and swipe my tongue along his bottom lip, but I'm pulled away by my hair before I have a chance to do anything more.

"Asshole," I hiss at my brother. He smirks and brings his hand down from my hair to roughly squeeze my ass, causing me to yelp at the sharp pleasure. He's definitely not taking it easy on either of us tonight.

Itachi moves back just enough to allow Naruto to sit up.

"Strip," he commands, his tone leaving no room to argue. "Both of you."

I stand and quickly get to work on unbuttoning my pants. Naruto, however, looks at Itachi as though he's crazy.

"I'm not just gonna-"

In a movement so swift it surprises even me, Itachi grabs Naruto by the hair and jerks his head up to face him. I know he's not causing him any real pain, but it's still intimidating.

"I said,  _strip,"_  he purrs. Naruto scowls, but I'm sure my brother felt that sharp spike. This slutty little blonde just loves being dominated, doesn't he? Itachi releases his grip on his hair, moves back, then stands, a superior smirk planted firmly on his face the entire time.

Itachi shoots a look my way and I quickly get to work on taking off my pants. Needless to say, Itachi likes being in control in the bedroom and his 'punishments' can be severe, though pleasurable. He's a total dom, not that I mind. Funny thing is, I don't think Naruto minds either.

Naruto quickly stands and takes off his shirt and pants, leaving him completely naked. As he sits down he blushes a little under my brother's heated glare, but doesn't move to cover himself. In fact, his legs are spread, leaving him completely exposed. Well, at least he's getting over his initial shyness. He's honestly adapted quite well, but that may only be because of his newly-discovered nature. I remember the first time Itachi fucked me. I was eleven, and I couldn't imagine living without sex after that, which is normal for incubi. We  _can't_  live without it, after all. I can only wonder if the cravings and urges been the same for him.

But wait—he wasn't a virgin…was he?

A loud moan successfully draws my attention from my thoughts to the sight of Itachi looming over Naruto, his mouth latched on to one of the blonde's nipples. Smirking to myself, I sink back onto the bed next to Naruto and give the other one some attention.

He moans and writhes under our ministrations, his hands gripping the sheets. I feel his nipple quickly harden in my mouth and I twirl my tongue around it, earning a small shudder and slight spike in energy from the blonde. I tug at it with my teeth, causing him to buck his hips.

"Otouto?"

I detach my mouth with a slight 'pop' and turn to face my brother.

"Yeah?"

He locks eyes with me and slowly kisses down Naruto's chest. The blonde's eyes are screwed shut as Itachi does this, and it isn't long until Itachi's mouth hovers right above Naruto's cock. He blows lightly on the tip, causing Naruto to buck his hips and fist the sheets tighter, before sucking on the head. Naruto's sexual energy is going completely crazy.

"Ahh, I-Itachi…"

My brother smirks then sucks harder, his eyes telling me to join. With a smile, I move down as well and lick up Naruto's shaft until my tongue meets my brother's mouth. Naruto bites his lip with a needy whine as Itachi moves back to tongue at the head before sliding down halfway. I lick around everything my brother isn't sucking on then trail my tongue lower to his balls. I lick and suck one into my mouth, then move back to up to lick at his shaft.

As his sexual energy spikes higher and higher, he moves his hands from the sheets to our hair and threads his fingers through it. His grip isn't harsh at all, though I kind of wish it was. It's almost like he's scared of hurting us. Seriously, what the hell?

Itachi growls and speeds up the movement of his mouth, bobbing faster along Naruto's cock. The blonde bucks his hips as my brother sucks harder and I lick with renewed fervor. I move one hand up to grasp and twist his nipple and the other to lightly drag my fingernails along his inner thigh, and I feel his cock twitch underneath my tongue. He isn't going to last very long judging by the sporadic thrusting of his hips and his high-pitched, needy whines.

Then I see Itachi bring his hands down. He spreads Naruto ass, humming at the whine he receives, and uses one finger to trace his entrance. He slowly pushes his finger in and Naruto's ass easily accepts it. I just fucked him a little while ago, so he should still be at least a slightly stretched. Lucky him.

Itachi easily adds another finger and thrusts them shallowly, obviously aiming for his prostate. It doesn't take him long to find it. Soon he's curling his fingers and abusing that spot, nearly causing Naruto to scream. I bite on the inside of his thigh and trail my fingers upwards as well. I easily slide two in next to Itachi's to join his rhythm.

"Oh God!"

Naruto's sexual energy is about to burst. I'm sure Itachi can sense this, because he clamps his other hand around the base of Naruto's cock. The blonde's eyes widen and he gasps almost as though he's in pain. I feel his sexual energy go completely wild, spiking yet bottoming out, unable to be released. So Itachi's in one of  _those_  moods, is he?

"You can't cum until I'm inside you," Itachi purrs, his eyes heavy with desire for the writhing blonde. He removes his fingers and I follow suit, both of us chuckling quietly at the lewd, wet noise we're rewarded with.

After releasing his tight hold on Naruto's cock, my brother quickly moves up until his mouth is level with the blonde's, then kisses him violently, tugging on his hair as he does so. I see him bite at the blonde's bottom lip and suck it into his mouth, but all Naruto can do is moan and loop his arms around Itachi's neck. Naruto's obviously enjoying this. Even if I was unable to sense it, his actions betray his pleasure.

When Itachi pulls back, he unbuckles his pants and pulls his throbbing cock out. He strokes himself a few times with a slight, throaty moan, then aligns his cock with Naruto's stretched hole. He parts his cheeks and pushes inside quickly, not really giving him time to adjust to such an intrusion, then pulls out. Naruto whimpers, once again wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck, as he pushes in  _hard_  then pulls out again, causing me to I squirm where I sit. I wrap a hand around my own cock and fist it quickly, but Itachi grabs my hand.

"You aren't allowed to touch yourself," he says, his lusty eyes flashing dangerously. With a scowl, I release my hold. If anyone else told me to do such a thing I would have laughed in their face, but this is Itachi. You obey Itachi unless you want hell to pay—at least in the bedroom.

My brother returns his attention to Naruto and thrusts quickly, gripping Naruto's thighs hard enough to undoubtedly bruise him. Itachi's merciless, his pace completely unforgiving, but Naruto's noises and his sexual energy only prove he's enjoying every second of it. Itachi fucks him without a single shred of restraint; a whole day without actually fucking someone seems to have destroyed any small bit of self-control he usually has during sex. It isn't long until Naruto's energy builds again. This time, it's building even higher, likely a result of being denied his earlier release. This is going to be something incredible.

I reach out my hand and pump Naruto's bobbing cock quickly. Itachi smirks at me and increases the power of his thrusts, obviously eager to bring him to release. He gyrates his hips, pausing his thrusts for a moment, then pulls out and thrusts back in with more power than before. He establishes a completely  _brutal_ rhythm, one that has Naruto drooling and moaning like a cheap whore. He's quite a sight to behold.

I stroke him faster and I feel his cock twitch sporadically under my palm. I rub him from base to tip and lean forward to lap at the head of his cock. I slowly inch more and more of him down my throat and swallow before sliding back up to the tip and flicking my tongue at it, happily drinking up the pre-cum flowing liberally. I do this for a moment before sliding back down until he's about halfway in my mouth, twisting my hand around the rest and bringing another hand up to fondle Naruto's balls. As I feel Itachi reach out his hand to squeeze my ass, I moan around Naruto's cock.

That was his undoing.

When Naruto cums, screaming what sounds like a combination of both of our names, his back arches completely off the bed and I nearly choke on his cock, though it's worth it. Itachi cums as well, stilling his hips and groaning into the crook of Naruto's neck as he climaxes. I shudder as I feel their releases, my cock twitching painfully and hardening even  _more_. I feel pre-cum sliding down my shaft; I'm so hard it  _hurts a_ t this point, but I know better than to touch myself without permission.

As I pull away, I happily hold Naruto's cum in my mouth and turn to face my brother. He looks at me, his eyes twinkling with amusement, and I motion for him to come closer. He reluctantly straightens himself up and pulls out of Naruto, causing the blonde to half-heartedly whine, then leans forward. I press my lips against his, parting them slightly, and he parts his in response. I push some of Naruto's cum into his mouth and he moans, threading his fingers through my hair to hold me closer. As we share Naruto's taste, our tongues twirling expertly, he reaches a hand down to stroke me quickly. My knees buckle and I nearly collapse at the unexpected pleasure, but he soon pulls his hand away. When he pries his lips from mine he gazes at me, his eyes shining with incredible lust.

Oh, this is far from over.

"Lay down," he growls, his voice gravelly. Feeling a little bit mischievous, I reach my hand down and stroke his quickly reawakening arousal a few times. His eyes flutter shut and he bites his lip, his grip tightening painfully in my hair, but then they open again and he glares at me. "Sasuke," he warns. With a smirk, I remove my hand and do as was asked of me.

When I lay back he immediately settles between my thighs and lifts my legs onto his shoulders. He spreads my ass and leans down, and it isn't long until I feel his warm, wet tongue tracing my entrance.

"A-Ahh, Itachi-nii," I cry, arching my back and pushing my ass closer to that wonderful tongue. I look over at Naruto and see him watching us with rapt interest and obvious lust. I bite my lip and try to resist the urge to let my eyes roll to the back of my head at a particularly hard lick. "N-Naruto…come here," I moan, my own voice nearly giving out on me. He does as asked and as soon as he's close enough, I grab him by the back of the neck and push his mouth towards mine. I kiss him feverishly, every lick and suck from Itachi causing pure electricity to course through my veins.

I have to break away from Naruto's lips as his slender, tan fingers wrap around my cock and somehow manage to have a sense of rhythm with the work of Itachi's tongue. He strokes from base to tip, pausing to rub at the head as Itachi's tongue thrusts into my entrance. I groan, feeling my climax approaching quickly.

"S-Stop!" I choke, though the way I'm pushing my ass towards Itachi's face tells a completely different story. I can feel both Naruto's quickly reawakening sexual energy—really, how much stamina does this guys have?—and Itachi's now completely awakened sexual energy and that, along with the physical stimulation is bringing me so,  _so_  close to completion.

But I don't want to be done just yet.

With some effort on my part, I push Itachi's face away and hold Naruto's hand, stilling its unforgiving pace over my cock.

"Fuck me, Nii-san," I whine, pulling on his hair slightly. Itachi groans and pushes my hand back. It flops beside my head and I watch him, just waiting for him to make the next move. He holds two fingers in front of my mouth but I shake my head. "I want you  _now,"_ I say, my voice low and raspy with desire. I release my grip on Naruto's hand and he sits back, obviously ready for a show.

With a smug smirk and a quick nod Itachi positions himself, making sure to keep my legs on his shoulders, so his cock nudges at my saliva-slick hole. He rubs his head around the ring of muscle and I throw my head back with a helpless mewl. God, this is pure torture, just waiting for him to fuck me.

"Please," I gasp. Leave it to Itachi to reduce me to this needy, whiny mess. With a smirk I can feel rather than see due to my eyes being tightly shut, Itachi pushes through the first ring of muscle, tightly gripping my hips for leverage. I throw my head back with a choked gasp; he's big, there's no denying that.

He doesn't waste any more time before thrusting all the way in. I try my hardest to relax my body, though it hurts a good bit. I'm being stretched to my absolute limit. I should have let him properly prepare me, I  _know_  that, but since I usually take it up the ass at least twice a day and he fingered me this morning, I thought I'd be fine. Now I know how Naruto must have felt earlier. Fuck me.

He pulls out quickly—the bastard doesn't even give me a  _second_  to adjust—then slams back in with such force my entire body jolts. Well, the pain is gone… Oh fuck. I moan long and loud, my hands gripping the sheets, as he angles his thrusts perfectly, brushing against my prostate every time.

I feel so full, so wonderfully  _full,_ and just knowing Naruto is watching only turns me on more. A spark of arousal runs through my body as my eyes lock with his cloudy blue ones, causing my walls to tighten around Itachi's cock.

"Fuck, Sasuke," Itachi groans, tightening his grip on my hips. I would smirk if I could, but I can barely keep my eyes open. He continues to thrust hard and fast, my entire body trembling and back arching as I feel my release nearly within my grasp once again. Another Naruto-induced shudder racks my frame and I force my eyes open. He's touching himself, once again  _completely_  hard, and the sight makes me mewl.

Then, I get an idea.

"I-Itachi-nii," I gasp, biting at my lip to stifle another embarrassingly girly moan as his cock brushes my prostate in  _just_ the right way. "Stop!"

He doesn't stop, but he slows the pace of his hips and looks at me as though I'm crazy. I know his sexual energy is close to bursting again and stopping is the furthest thing from his lust-clouded mind, but I appreciate the effort he's putting forth to at least slow down.

"It isn't fair to leave Naruto out of this," I pant, a small smile on my face. With a knowing smirk, Itachi pulls out so I can adjust my position. I get on my hands and knees, facing Naruto who's kneeling in front of me. I feel the bed shift as Itachi gets behind me and take a sharp breath in preparation. After grabbing my ass he thrusts in quickly, causing me to cry out and squeeze my eyes shut at his roughness and the feeling of being stretched again, but I force them open once more. I bring one open palm to my mouth and lick it, trying to offer some sort of lubrication since chaffing isn't exactly fun. I repeat this with the other one, and after they're wet enough my hands replace Naruto's and I stroke him quickly. His hands come down to lace through my hair and tug on it lightly, causing me to smirk up at him.

I wrap my lips around the head of his cock and suck as though my life depends on it, happily drinking every bit of pre-cum I earn. I know that release will be so much sweeter if the three of us reach it at the same time like this. Last night and this morning were amazing, and I can only wonder if this time might be even better. I'm touching him, unlike this morning, and he's consciously willing, unlike last night; plus, his release of sexual energy seems to only get larger every time he gets off. I wonder if that has something to do with-

I detach my mouth from Naruto's cock with a loud scream. I wasn't expecting Itachi's hand on my cock, jerking me expertly. That, coupled with his assault on my sweet-spot has me nearly seeing stars, and my eyes are  _open._ He angles his hips, massaging my walls and brushing my prostate more times than not. It feels fucking  _amazing._

As I quickly and repeatedly flick my tongue over the head of Naruto's cock and stroke the rest of it, I feel his sexual energy coil, just getting ready for  _another_  powerful release. I feel Itachi's spiking as well and I know they're both close. A few more licks, a few more thrusts, a few more strokes and the three of us fall off the edge.

I'm pretty sure I just blacked out.

White fire, licking at my arms, my legs, every part of me, burning but not hurting me… My lungs feel frozen in my chest but I can't find it in myself to care. Every other climax with Naruto may have been intense, but this… Dear God. I'm pretty sure I just died for a moment, smoldered by pleasurable flames.

After it passes, I swallow Naruto's cum then gasp for air, falling onto my arms. Itachi falls on top of me, though I don't have the energy to complain about the dead weight. Naruto falls back onto his ass with a muffled 'thump.' Obviously, we're all tired as hell…and covered in cum.  _Great._

"H-Hey, Nii-san," I pant, my voice breathless. I hear him hum and take that as a cue to continue. "How come…it seems…better…every time?"

I guess Itachi understood my poorly-phrased question because I feel him shrug.

"There's a lot we don't know," he murmurs. Naruto looks at him curiously then furrows his eyebrows, obviously more than confused.

"Does it really feel that great…for you guys?" He asks. I nod.

"Your sexual energy is what makes it feel so good for us, though you're also just good in bed," I say. It looks like I finally managed to get my breathing back to normal, though it'd be even easier if my big brother would  _get the fuck off me._

Obviously choosing to ignore the last part of my statement, Naruto continues. "What exactly is this…'sexual energy' stuff?"

I purse my lips in thought. How should I explain this? Since I grew up around it, it makes sense to me…but to him? Luckily, Itachi beats me to it.

"Everyone has it, some stronger than others. An incubi's sexual energy is going to be stronger than a human's, but some humans—or half-breeds, such as yourself—have strong sexual energy as well. Yours honestly surpasses both mine and Sasuke's," he says. Naruto nods a little, but is clearly still baffled.

"How do you…'feel' it, then?

"It's hard to explain. We can just  _feel_ it like a human can see or hear something. It's sort of like an extra sense for us," I say. "If someone's turned on, we can feel their sexual energy depending on how, well, turned on they are. You can usually feel the full extent when someone cums, though just feeling that doesn't actually make us cum, normally, unless we're being touched as well." I pause for a moment. "But what's strange is that a person's sexual energy is normally set in stone. There's no changing how powerful it can get, but yours seems to get even  _stronger_  every time you get off."

"Is it really that strong?" He asks, tilting his head. I don't fail to notice his cute, obviously embarrassed blush, but at least he's getting better about openly talking about sex. I have to admit he's made a good bit of progress in such a short time.

"Yes," Itachi says. "I've never felt anything like it in my life, and neither has Sasuke. That's saying a lot considering how many people we've fucked."

Naruto's eyes widen and he opens his mouth, but I can already sense his question.

"We're clean," I mutter, rolling my eyes. "Incubi aren't stupid." Naruto visibly relaxes, but then scrunches up his eyebrows again; he clearly has more questions.

"But…why is mine so strong?"

I shrug, though it's fucking difficult because my Nii-san is  _still_  on top of me.

"We don't know. It probably has something to do with being a half-breed, if that's what you are," I say, "but I wouldn't doubt it. There's no way your sexual energy belongs to a normal human."

Itachi hums in agreement and I take this opportunity to try and sit up. Itachi falls backwards, pulling out of me, and I smirk in victory, my lungs silently rejoicing at the sudden intake of air. My smirk falls to a grimace once I feel his cum sliding out of my ass and down my thighs as I shift, and Itachi chuckles, but I choose to ignore it. Smug bastard.

"Hm," I say, eyeing Naruto curiously. I have my own questions for this cute little half-breed. "What does it feel like for you when we all cum at once like that? Can you feel the merge?"

He averts his eyes with a blush. I find this ridiculous considering he and I are naked and covered in cum and have been talking about sex for a good few minutes now, but I don't say anything. Let him be cute.

"What do you mean by 'the merge?'" He asks, still not looking me in the eye.

"When the three of us cum it's kind of like…I don't know, like I'm on fire, but more intensely than when it's just me and 'Tachi-nii-san or you and me. It's because, for an incubus, feeling someone else's orgasm at the same time will increase the power of yours, and two other people…well, you get the idea."

He nods, finally shifting his eyes to meet mine.

"It definitely feels…better when it's the three of us, like this morning and just now. N-Not saying it didn't feel good other times!"Naruto holds his hands up, waving them frantically with a huge blush on his adorably whiskered cheeks. What, is he worried about offending me or something? I resist the urge to laugh. He's too cute for his own good.

"But you can't sense sexual energy at any other time, right?" I ask with a small smile. I'm getting the urge to cuddle him again and I'm not sure how I feel about this. He shakes his head.

"As I said before," Itachi says, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, "he may have inherited traits from both parents."

Well, it seems we got ourselves an interesting little pet. I really can't wait to find out more about him, but for now I'm rather tired. How many times did I cum today? Four or something? Is it bad that I honestly can't remember how many times I did? I shake my head, exhaustion slowly seeping in and poisoning my mind. I'm used to a lot of sex, but such powerful orgasms wear me out quickly. I'm definitely not used to them…yet.

"Nii-san," I whine, "I'm too tired to go back to my room. Can we sleep in here tonight?" He groans and unwinds his arms from around me.

"Really, Otouto? It's not even that late," he sighs. I turn and pout as cutely as I can, knowing he's unable to truly resist me. I am his little brother, after all, and I'll use any trick necessary—no matter how childish—to get my way. I'm just awesome like that.

"Please?"

With a barely contained growl, he nods his assent. I smirk victoriously and lean in to kiss him quickly, then pull back his comforter and dive underneath. I motion for Naruto to join me and he soon does, cuddling as close as he can. I wrap an arm around him and happily accept his warmth. I see Itachi stand and slip out of his clothes; he likes to sleep naked, something he's done ever since we were kids. Once he tosses his clothes aside, he gets in on the other side of Naruto and wraps an arm around him, pressing his body close to him as well. Naruto sighs happily, obviously not the least bit bothered by our naked closeness.

I'm so glad I decided to keep him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DO I WRITE SUCH DETAILED SEX
> 
> please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed and thank you for reading <3
> 
> By the way I'm totally making up most of this incubus shit so I'm sorry if it literally makes no sense
> 
> my brain usually doesn't make sense to people
> 
> :3
> 
> Writing sex in first person makes me feel a little awkward. Just thought I'd share that.
> 
> OH AND I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST NEJI I SWEAR I'M SORRY IF YOU LOVE HIM ;-;


	6. Mother Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait~
> 
> Also, I personally declare Mindless Self Indulgence's song "Fuck Machine" as the theme song for this story.
> 
> I'm not even sorry.

When I wake up, the first thing I notice is how fucking sore I am. After realizing this, it takes me a few more moments until I finally notice that I'm not alone in bed, and there's someone in my arms who's also using my chest as a pillow. I open my eyes slowly, only to be met by the sight of a peaceful, sleeping Naruto. I can't help but smile; he looks so serene. I eventually pry my eyes away from him and survey the room, soon finding that Itachi's nowhere to be found. Well, I'm not really surprised considering he usually gets up hours before me.

The snoozing blonde in my arms wiggles a little bit, just starting to wake up. After a few moments he opens his eyes, blinking sleepily a couple of times, then turns his drowsy gaze up towards me. He blinks at me, then leans up to kiss me quickly before snuggling back into my chest with a contented sigh.

_I. Will. Not. Blush._

I tighten my arms around him a little bit, silently wishing I could spend all day in bed with him like this. I seriously consider doing so…then I remember what day it is.

Fuck.

Our parents are coming home.

Trying my hardest to _not_  fully rouse Naruto, I gently extricate myself from his hold. After I successfully manage to do so and stand, he grumbles a few times and flops over on his stomach, causing me to shake my head with a small smile. He seems like less of a morning person than I am, and I didn't think that was possible.

I stop by Itachi's dresser and grab a pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt. I don't feel like walking all the way to my room and I need a shower  _now._  My body feels sticky and disgusting from dried sweat and cum, all thanks to our fun last night. Lovely.

I make my way to his bathroom, throw his clothes on the counter, then hop in the shower. It only takes me about 5 minutes to rinse my hair and body, then I step out, grabbing a towel as I do so, and dry off. I throw on his clothes (which are at least two sizes too big) when I'm done with this and move on to brush my teeth. Is it bad that I keep an extra toothbrush in my Aniki's bathroom? I guess that just proves how often I sleep in here.

After I'm done with this, I make my way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Naruto's still fast asleep and I walk past him as quietly as I can. I'd hate to wake him.

I go downstairs, rolling up the sleeves of my shirt in an attempt to make it fit better as I walk. Soon I'm in the living room, and I'm not the least bit surprised to see my brother sitting on the couch. I notice our parents aren't here yet, though, and breathe a huge sigh of relief.

"When are they coming?" I ask as I join Itachi on the couch. He shrugs, never once dragging his eyes from the television.

"Their flight was delayed two hours. I'd give them until 3 or so." I nod and snuggle up to Itachi's side.

It's not that I don't love my parents, it's just that they're a little…overbearing. At least, my mom is. I don't think my dad really cares about what we do as long as we don't die, get raped, or get thrown in jail.

"What will they think of Naruto?" I ask.

"I don't know," Itachi sighs. "I'm sure they wouldn't be opposed to us keeping a pet, but since he isn't completely human…"

I nod in understanding. Well, hopefully they'll at least give him a shot. I feel a sharp pain in my chest at the thought of Naruto being taken away from me, though I try to ignore it. Pets are replaceable—why should I get upset over the loss of one?

…Because Naruto is more than a pet to me.

I groan and shift closer to Itachi until I'm practically in his lap. I groan again, burying my face in the front of his shirt and pushing all my weight onto him. He's like a giant, muscular, nice-smelling pillow.

"Get off me, Sasuke," Itachi mutters, his tone laced with amusement. I shake my head. He sighs and wraps his arms around me, obviously giving up hope of me moving anytime soon. "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong," I mumble. "You're the one who keeps teasing me about it!" Itachi's chest shakes slightly with laughter and I have to resist the urge to bite him for that. "Don't laugh at me," I hiss. He scoffs, obviously not the least bit intimidated.

"Why are you so upset about the possibility of loving this boy?"

"Because it's not allowed," I say, moving my face back so I can actually look at Itachi. "Besides, you're my mate. It would be pointless to fall in love with someone."

"I don't mind sharing, as long as you share Naruto with me as well," he says, his lips curling into a smirk. I furrow my eyebrows and nearly pout. Why is my brother acting so nonchalant about this whole situation?

"But he's half-human," I say. "Isn't that still against the rules?" Itachi shrugs.

"He can't get pregnant, so I'm sure it's not that big of a deal. The only real reason that rule exists is so half-breeds won't be born."

"What's so bad about half-breeds, anyway?" I ask. Neji's explanation left much to be desired. I'm terribly curious about why they're so hated, and my brother usually knows a lot about our kind. More than I know, anyway.

"I'm not exactly sure," he mutters. Well, that's a surprise. Itachi usually knows everything. "But I wouldn't worry about it. He wasn't killed when he was an infant so I doubt he'd be in any danger now. Besides, we'll protect him."

I nod, a small smile tugging at my lips. Itachi's grown fond of Naruto as well, that much is obvious. How was he able to worm his way into our hearts so quickly?

"S'uke, 'Tachi?"

I jerk my head towards the source of the noise and smile at the sight I'm met with. Sleepy Naruto with messed-up hair dressed in one of Itachi's t-shirts has got to be the cutest thing in the entire world. Itachi sighs at the sight then turns his eyes to me, looking at my clothing as well.

"Nice to see my things are so freely borrowed," he mutters. I shrug and stick out my tongue at him.

"You love us," I say. With an exasperated sigh, he turns his sights back towards the TV.

"Uhm…how do I get to your room?" Naruto asks, looking at me.

Well, I guess he doesn't know his way around our house yet. I don't blame him…it is pretty big. I reluctantly get off my brother and stand, motioning for Naruto to follow me once I do. He catches up to me once I'm halfway down the hall and reaches his hand for mine. The corners of my lip twitch and the urge to smile like an idiot is nearly overwhelming, but I resist.

We make it to my room after a couple of minutes, and I shuffle through my drawer for some clothes that will fit him. We should probably go shopping for him or something, seeing as he only has the clothes I picked him up in and me and Itachi's clothes right now.

"Are these okay?" I ask, handing him a black t-shirt and a pair of black shorts.

"You wear a lot of black," he mutters as he takes the clothes from me.

"I know."

He rolls his eyes and heads towards my bathroom, and I'm almost tempted to join him in the shower, but I stop myself with the reminder that my parents are coming soon.

Fucking hell.

I turn on my heel and make my way to the door, a scowl stretched across my face as dread fully sets in. This could go two ways.

One, my parents freak out and kick Naruto back to wherever he came from.

Two, my parents welcome him with open arms and scare the literal shit out of him.

I can't tell which is worse.

I finally trudge back into the living room and collapse on top of Itachi.

"Cheer up, Sasuke," he says with a small, amused laugh. "It's not the end of the world."

I lift my head just enough so I'm able to speak to him without a face full of shirt.

"Are you saying you're honestly looking forward to our parent's return?" He shrugs at this and brings a hand to play with my hair. Almost immediately I feel some of my stress dissipate, all thanks to the comforting gesture. I lean into the touch with a heavy sigh.

"As I said before, it's not the end of the world," he says. I nod in agreement. I'm sure things will be fine…

I reluctantly detach myself from Itachi and flop onto the seat next to him, my arms sprawled carelessly across the back cushions. It isn't long until Naruto reappears, his hair still slightly damp and my shirt nearly falling off his shoulders.

"It's really hard to find my way around," he says as he sits down.

But no, he doesn't sit down next to me…he sits on top of me, straddling me. I arch an eyebrow, as does Itachi, but Naruto just buries his face in the crook of my neck.

"Someone's affectionate," I tease, though all I earn for my efforts is a harsh bite on my neck that, unfortunately, turns me on. "What the hell, Naruto?" I ask, barely repressing my shiver.

I can feel him grinning, but he shrugs. Then he starts moving in my lap.

Is he…grinding on me?

"What's gotten into you?" I ask as my hands grasp onto his hips to help him along. He shrugs again and continues his rocking movement. I turn my gaze to Itachi, and he just watches us, one eyebrow cocked in obvious amusement at the little blonde minx in my lap.

"It just…feels good," Naruto shrugs, increasing the movement of his hips. I respond by bringing him down a bit harder, and nearly smirk when I earn a breathy little moan. He's so sensitive, so responsive, almost as though…

"Did I take your virginity?"

Naruto stills.

"O-Of course not…"

I hear Itachi laugh quietly, and turn to see him shaking his head.

"There's no need to lie to us, Naruto," he practically purrs. I feel Naruto go even more rigid in my lap.

"I'm sixteen. Of course I wasn't a v-virgin-"

"How did you live without sex?" I ask.

He jerks back and glares daggers at me.

"I said I wasn't a virgin!"

"And I call bullshit."

His eyes narrow into slits and I nearly laugh.

"What makes you so certain I was a virgin?" he hisses. He reminds me of an angry little kitten when he's like this.

"Your reaction to my question, for one," I smirk, rolling my hips just slightly. He moans a tiny, breathy little moan, before sealing his lips shut and blushing terribly. "You're also really sensitive," I finish. He groans in what I can only assume to be defeat.

"Fine," he mumbles. "I…was a virgin." I smile at his cuteness, but then I grow more curious.

"But how did you live without sex? " I ask. I'm honestly interested. I'd be dead right now if I wasn't sexually active, but obviously the same doesn't go for him. "Weren't you constantly horny?"

His blush darkens even further and his eyes widen, then dart from me to Itachi. He finally shrugs and opens his mouth to answer me, but I beat him to it.

"So you  _do_  masturbate a lot."

He nearly squeaks, but then he tries to punch me in the face. Though I didn't expect such an action from the cute blonde, I grab his fist before it has a chance to do any damage. I snicker at the angry, embarrassed look he's shooting at me as he raises his other hand.

"You must have been  _so_  sexually frustrated," I mutter, bringing a hand up to catch his other fist with ease. "You poor thing. That's why you're enjoying your time with me and Itachi-nii so much, isn't it?"

He struggles against me, and though he's pretty strong, I'm still stronger. He grits his teeth before finally settling down a bit. He stops struggling to free his fists, and I release them, watching with a triumphant smirk as he lowers them to his sides.

"But masturbation doesn't do much for our kind," Itachi says. I turn to face him. Funny how I almost forgot he was even in the same room as us.

"Is it a human trait he picked up?" I ask.

Itachi shrugs. "Perhaps," he muses.

Naruto resumes lightly grinding on my lap, and I turn my attention back to him.

"So that's why you were so willing… You must be releasing a build-up of sexual energy."

Naruto's face scrunches up and he rocks a little harder. I'm going to get hard in no time flat if he keeps this up.

"I still don't get this sexual energy stuff," he mutters.

I shrug. "You'll understand eventually."

He pouts as he continues rocking on me, roughly grinding his ass against my quickly hardening cock while biting his lip.

"Is this your way of asking to fuck?"

His eyes widen and he opens his mouth to obviously give a negative response, but I lean up and cover his lips with my own before he gets the chance. I thrust against his ass and he moans loudly into my mouth. I can practically  _feel_ Itachi's smirk, and both his and Naruto's sexual energy spike a little. I bring Naruto down harder on my lap and he bounces in response, obviously not the least bit shy about physically expressing his desire.

Then I hear the front door open.

Naruto tries to pull away from me, but I decide I like him right where he is. So I bring a hand from his hip to his head and hold his mouth firmer against mine. He struggles for a moment before just giving in and letting me kiss him how I please, his arms wrapping around my neck. I swipe my tongue along his bottom lip, requesting entry, and he happily opens up, allowing my tongue inside his mouth to play with his. He mewls quietly and his rocking on my lap takes on a less frantic nature and a slower, more sensual rhythm. I gyrate my hips against his ass and he groans, rolling his hips towards my stomach. I feel his erection poking me and can't help but smirk into the kiss. His sexual energy is just starting to spike higher…

"Well, hello to you too."

With a small sigh, I pull away from Naruto and turn to face my mother.

She stands with one hip jutting out and her arms folded across her chest. She eyes both me and Naruto with a smile that barely masks her complete amusement, one eyebrow cocked just slightly as she waits for my attention.

"Who's he?" she asks. I play with Naruto's hair a bit then shrug.

"Naruto. He's our new pet." Naruto nearly hisses at me, but I ignore him. My mother nods in understanding and smiles at the blonde.

"I hope my boys haven't been too rough on you."

Naruto's eyes bulge hugely and he blushes worse than he has all day. I can't help but laugh. Why is he so terribly cute?

My brother comes up behind my mother and hugs her quickly. I drag my eyes to the spot where he sat before, surprised that I didn't even hear him get up. I guess I was too caught up with Naruto.

"I had no idea you guys wanted a pet," she says. Itachi shrugs and pulls away, then joins me back on the couch.

"Neither did we," he says, shooting a smirk at Naruto. "But Sasuke brought him home for the night and we decided he was too cute not to keep."

My mother smiles again at Naruto, then scrunches up her eyebrows with a small huff.

"Why are his clothes too big on him?" she asks, obviously disappointed in her sons for not properly dressing their pet. She glares at both me and my brother, and I sigh and roll my eyes.

"It's not our fault he's so small," I mutter.

Naruto pouts at me but I kiss his nose. The action doesn't go unnoticed by my mother, and she smiles with amusement.

"Does my baby have a boyfriend?"

I nearly choke on my own saliva.

"Wh-What the hell, mom?!" I sputter, though I try hard to gain back my composure. She giggles, holding one dainty hand in front of her mouth, and takes a few steps closer to us.

"Well," she begins, seemingly sizing Naruto up, "I think it would be good for him to come shopping with me. I won't invite the two of you along since I know you'll just complain, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal…Naruto, was it?" I nod. "Well, I'm going to have to steal Naruto away with me for a couple of hours. Is that okay with you, honey?" she asks, facing the blonde.

He nods shyly as he stands from my lap. I feel my eyebrow twitch as he does this. I already miss his warmth.

Without even giving me a second glance, she takes his hand and soon they're gone. It isn't even a full minute later when I hear the front door open and close.

"That poor boy," Itachi mutters, shaking his head. I chuckle and shrug my shoulders.

"At least we don't have to deal with her for a while," I say. I remember that our father should be home today as well, and I look around for a moment before confusion sets in. "Where's dad?"

"He had to run down to the office," Itachi says. "He should be home by dinner." I'm relieved by this, but only barely.

"How do you think he'll respond to Naruto?"

"I have no idea."

"You're so helpful."

Itachi reaches over and ruffles my hair, earning a blood-thirsty glare from me. Why the fuck does he always feel the urge to do that?

"I wonder what kind of clothes our mother will have Naruto buy…" he muses, ignoring my glare.

_Oh fuck._

"You don't think she'd…?"

A completely sadistic smirk curls the edges of my big brother's lips, and he shrugs.

"She probably will."

"Fuck."

* * *

Naruto and my mother have been gone for a good four hours now, and my apprehension is growing worse with every passing minute. I swear to God, they better come home soon or I'll go completely crazy.

I lay face-first on the couch, completely bored out of my mind without a cute blonde to fuck. I'm tempted to ask Itachi to fuck me, but I'm still sore from last night. Not that I'd really care…

I feel like a lonely dog waiting for its owner to come home after a long day at work. This fucking sucks. I kick my legs a little, just trying to alleviate some of this overwhelmingly painful boredom.

Then I hear the front door open.

"We're home!"

I dart upright, just in time to see Naruto stroll in, ridiculously large shopping bag in hand. He's followed closely by my mother who's beaming from ear-to-ear.

"He's such a sweet boy!" she gushes, bringing Naruto in for a one-armed hug. I roll my eyes, but I can't help the small, relieved smile stretching across my face. At least she likes him, even if she doesn't know he isn't human yet.

"Hey, hey, Naruto-kun," she says, nudging him gently. "How about you go show Sasuke what we bought?"

Naruto grins cheekily and reaches out his free hand. I take it, not even bothering to hide my scowl, and he drags me to the stairwell. I guess he's finally starting to find his way around.

"What did she make you buy?" I ask. Naruto giggles—fucking  _giggles—_ and refuses to answer me. She definitely did, didn't she?

He eventually loses his bearings so I take the lead, dragging him along behind me. I sigh once we stand in front of my room, before pushing the door open.

"Stay here!" he says as he runs to my bathroom, still carrying that giant shopping bag. I groan and make my way towards my bed, collapsing onto my back and sprawling out once I reach it. I wait patiently for the cute blonde to return, absolutely bored out of my mind. I refuse to even entertain the thought that I'm excited for whatever it is he bought, considering I have a good idea of what it already is. My mother never gives up, does she?

"Ahem."

I drag my eyes from the ceiling to Naruto and my breath catches in my throat.

She made him buy a skirt all right, but I can't say I'm angry…not when it's clinging to him in  _all_  the right places. Not to mention it's fucking  _pink_  and ruffled. It barely even covers his ass… And his white shirt isn't even buttoned.

I gulp audibly and shift, my pants suddenly feeling much too tight.

"You actually let her buy that for you?" I ask, my voice already growing raspy.

He shrugs and twirls a little, the skirt fanning out behind him and  _fuck he isn't wearing any underwear._

"I like it," he says, throwing a seductive smirk over his shoulder. "Do  _you_  like it, Sasuke?"

I nearly growl as I practically leap from the bed. I come up behind him, pressing my body flush against his back so he can feel how  _hard_  I already am.

"I didn't know you liked cross-dressing," I breathe, dragging my hands up the front of his smooth thighs. He shivers, one hand coming up to lace through my hair.

"N-Neither did I," he whispers, jerking slightly as I lightly drag my nails along his inner thighs. "But your m-mom said it was something you liked…"

I chuckle, shaking my head. I honestly never thought about fucking a guy wearing a skirt before— at least not frequently—but I don't think I'll be able to wait much longer before taking this adorable little blonde.

"Well, I'll have to thank her later," I say, smirking into his neck. I kiss his nape lightly and he shivers, sensually rolling his hips against the bulge in the front of my pants. I moan softly and suck harder on his sweetly addictive skin, causing him to jolt a little.

I can't resist, so I drag one hand from his thighs to his already hard and leaking cock. I wrap my fingers around it, stroking it a couple of times, then swipe my thumb over the pre-cum soaked head.

"You're already so  _wet_  for me," I whisper, lightly sucking his earlobe into my mouth. He whimpers and rolls his hips against me yet again.

I stroke him faster, gripping him a little harder, and his thighs shake. He whines, his hold in my hair increasing to the point where it nearly hurts, but all that's doing is adding to my arousal.

We've established a nice rhythm, his ass against my straining cock as I jerk him expertly, twisting my hand in all the right ways.

"S-Sasuke," he moans, bucking against me harder. With a smirk, I drag my other hand from his inner thigh to his balls, lightly rolling them in my hand.

"Ahh~ Sasuke…" he gasps, thrusting into my fisted hand. My cock twitches painfully at his every sultry reaction; I know I can't wait much longer.

"Let's move this to the bed," I rasp, slowly retracting my hands from his pulsing cock. He whimpers at the loss, but soon turns around and attacks my mouth almost viciously. He grips my hair, forcing my mouth against his as he steps forward. With a smirk, I press my knee between his open legs and he gasps. He grinds against my leg feverishly, moaning like a whore the entire time as I practically fuck his mouth with my tongue.

I soon pull away, out of breath, just taking in his beautifully disheveled appearance.

"What do you want?" I growl with a playful smirk. "Do you want me to fuck you?" I ask as I move my leg. He whimpers, grinding against it slowly as his arms shake.

"P-Please, Sasuke…" His eyes flit shut and he loses himself in the rocking movement of my leg against his rigid cock, his pretty, kiss-swollen lips parted just slightly. But I'm having none of that. I pull back and his arms fall from their place looped around me. He practically pouts, but all I can do is smirk wider.

I lift my shirt over my head and toss it aside, then move on to my pants. I'm basically in pain at this point and hiss in relief once I finally manage to pop the button on the front of these damn constrictive jeans. I waste no more time in shimmying out of them and kicking them aside, then motioning for Naruto to come closer.

He does so without a second's hesitation, and practically throws himself at me. We fall back onto the bed, kissing and grinding without any restraint, and I can tell he loves every minute of it. Even if I wasn't able to sense his frantic sexual energy, his wonderful noises betray his pleasure. He moans shamelessly, the skirt pulling up just enough so our leaking cocks grind together without any restrictive clothing, no matter how sexy it may be.

"Please…" he begs between kisses, "Sasuke, please!"

"Please what?" I ask, grinding harder. He practically whimpers and yanks on my hair, making a hiss of pained pleasure fall past my lips.

"Fuck me, goddamn it!" He kisses me again, our teeth clashing together, causing me to moan. I buck against him then drag my hands down his back to his perfect, tan ass, slipping them underneath the skirt then squeezing and kneading it harshly.

"Sasuke…" He rolls his hips, kissing me harder.

"No lube or anything?" I ask, a hint of disbelief in my tone. Not that we make a habit of using it, but I know I'm still a little sore from last night, and his ass took more than mine did.

"I don't fucking care!" he growls, rocking against me harder. I chuckle, though it's terribly strained.

I part his ass while rolling my hips in rhythm with his, then slowly sink my index finger into his pucker. He gasps against my lips but it soon turns into a throaty moan as he bucks against the finger, trying to draw me in deeper. He pulls away from me, his face scrunched up with pleasure as I rub against his prostate repeatedly.

"You like pain, don't you?" I chuckle as he rides my fingers with no thought of the soreness he must be feeling. The only response I earn is a breathy whine.

"More!" he demands, rocking his hips harder. Jesus Christ, his sexual energy is just…

"You're really fucking horny today," I say, unable to hide my complete amusement.

"Sh-Shut- ahh!" He's cut off by a second finger slipping inside. I thrust them quickly as he humps against me, desperate for any kind of friction. "Just fuck me!" he practically sobs, burying his head in my chest as he rides my fingers as hard as he can. With a growl, I slowly slip my fingers from his ass, then grab him by the hips and pull him so his entrance rubs against my painfully hard cock.

"You're going to ride me," I growl, our lips so close we share the same breath. He nods and rubs against my cock, gyrating his hips, fucking  _teasing_ me, before sitting up and grabbing it with his hand. He slowly,  _slowly_  impales himself and I hold my breath, clutching at the sheets, my eyebrows drawing together and a small moan escaping as his tight heat swallows me inch by inch. For some reason, the fact that all of our lewd actions are hidden by the skirt is only making me hotter. I smile as I notice the tent in the front of it and the small wet spot quickly forming as it's soaked with pre-cum.

Then he drops down all the way and I nearly lose it right then. I grit my teeth, barely able to take the feeling of being fully inside so quickly. He takes a moment to adjust to the action, his nails digging into my chest, before he finally starts bouncing. He's slow at first, just rocking his hips back and forth, but then he rides me harder and throws his head back with a nearly ear-splitting moan.

Not wanting him to be the one doing  _all_ the work, I move my hands from their place gripping the sheets for dear life to his hips, slamming him down harder as I jerk my hips up to reach him deeper.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he moans, his sounds only increasing in pitch as we fuck harder and faster. His eyes squeeze tight and his lips fall open in a silent scream as I rub against his prostate  _just_  right. The skirt bounces every time he does, and I can't help the lusty grin I sport as I watch the action. His sexual energy is higher than I've ever felt it, so I guess cross-dressing's a turn-on for him. I can live with this.

"Mmm, Sasuke, harder!" he gasps, draping himself over me so we can kiss. Our lips meet feverishly and our tongues battle for dominance as my stomach coils and he tugs at my hair. I can't help but do as he asked, humping up harder as I near my release. I slam him down as hard as I can and he responds by bouncing faster and faster.

His sexual energy is near its breaking point, and I feel his pre-cum soaked cock grind against my taut stomach through the sheer fabric of the skirt. So close, so c _lose…_

He breaks his lips away from mine and sinks his teeth into my shoulder as he cums. That, along with his burst of sexual energy and the fact that this is possibly the hottest sex I've ever had before in my life, triggers my climax as well.

"Naruto…" I moan, rolling my hips as my entire body is wracked with hot tremor after tremor. I moan again as another wave of heat washes over me, wiping my mind of everything but this cute little blonde still riding my cock as his ass tightens impossibly around me.

After it passes, he collapses on top of me completely. My heart thumps like mad, and my chest rises and falls slowly as I breathe deeply, just trying to catch my breath again. How does it keep feeling better and better every time? Itachi wasn't even with us…

"Mm…" Naruto moans softly, playing with my raven hair that he just nearly yanked out. "That felt good…"

I chuckle and drag my hands up to rub his back underneath the flimsy white shirt. He sighs happily, just leaning against me and enjoying the afterglow of such wonderful sex.

I've never really liked cuddling after sex with anyone, not even Itachi, but with Naruto it's something I can almost see myself looking forward to. Not as much as the sex, of course, but it's nice nevertheless.

"Mother wanted me to come get you two since you seem to be done," Itachi says from the doorway. I nearly groan; the thought of Naruto moving off of me anytime soon almost makes me sad. I can't stop the smirk playing on my lips when Naruto doesn't budge an inch, not even to try and find a more decent position. I think we've killed all his shame.

"Do we have to?" he mumbles, still running my hair through his fingers. I hear Itachi chuckle and shift a little.

"She says she wants to talk to you about Naruto."

She must have felt his sexual energy burst. With a sigh, I gently push Naruto off me. He begrudgingly sits up, wincing just slightly as he pulls himself off my dick. I'm still half-hard, I note with a sense of surprise, but there's nothing I can do about it now. I sit up, popping my back slightly, before leaning over and grabbing Naruto by the chin. His pretty blue eyes widen as I lean in to kiss him quickly, and I watch them flutter shut as he leans in to the kiss. I pull back then stand, stretching my arms above my head, then bend down to fetch my clothes.

Naruto stands as well, hissing a little in pain and probably disgust as my cum runs down his thighs.

"Dammit!" he whines. "This skirt is probably all stained now…"

Both my brother and I chuckle quietly. How cute...

"I'm sure we can wash it," I mumble. I  _definitely_ wouldn't mind seeing him wear that again. He shrugs and smirks at me, a secretive gleam in his eye.

"I bought more," he says, motioning towards the bag sitting on the counter in my bathroom.

Did I mention how happy I am we decided to keep him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for any major OOCness. It just kind of happens when you write fanfiction unless you're Jesus or something. o n o

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> I'M HONESTLY CURIOUS TO KNOW IF ANYONE HAS EVER FAPPED TO THIS LIKE I'M NOT KIDDING  
> TELL ME ABOUT YOUR LIFE  
> TELL CODY  
> cody wants to know O A O


End file.
